¡¿La Nueva o nuevo comapñero o compañera!
by Juan-chan
Summary: este fic trata como Yutto Kido se encuentra con una vije "amiga" y unas cuantas cosas bastanates gracioasas. ... entrar a leer para adivinarlo(cerrado hasta nuevo aviso)
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic, así que ha disfrutar, algunas cosas las ha escrito mi novia.

Capitulo 1: ¡La Nueva/o Compañera/o!

(Narrador/a:¿?)

Hola, soy Laila Stons, pero prefiero que me llamen Lail, mucha gente me confunde con un chico porque me comporto como tal, tanto con mis amigos como con mi hermana y mi hermano. Mi hermana me lleva un año y mi hermana cinco años.

Tengo el pelo largo de color marrón clarito y mis ojos son de color lila.

Viví en España, Francia, Italia, Alemania y muchos más sitios, dispuesto a que mi padre es manager de un grupo de música famoso en todo el mundo.

Mi padre odia el fútbol, lo odia hasta tal punto que me ha prohibido jugar…y lo odia desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero con el accidente de mi madre del año pasado lo odia incluso aun más, por eso también le a prohibió jugar a mi hermana, y a mi hermano no pudo porque ahora mismo está en la universidad.

Mientras, ahora mismo, nosotros vivimos en Japón, la ciudad de Inazuma, decidimos abandonar España no por el grupo, si no por el accidente de mi madre del año pasado.

Ahora mismo estoy en mi habitación sentada en la cama, mientras escucho música.

(Narrador/a: normal)

Un chico peli marrón estaba bajando las escaleras de la secundaria Raimon para dirigirse a la caseta de su club donde le esperaban todos sus compañeros.

Aki-hola Endo.

Endo-¿eh?hola Aki.

Aki-vamos a dentro, el resto del equipo te está esperando.

Endo solo asiente ante lo dicho por la chica y la siguió hasta dentro de la caseta, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con todos sus compañeros esperándole.

Goenjy-por fin capitán.

Kido-ya era hora de que llegaras.

Endo-perdón, perdón.

Aki-bueno, basta ya, ¡chicos a entrenar!

Todos-¡si!

Todos salieron de la caseta del club y se dirigieron al campo del instituto para entrenar, como siempre.

Al llegar empezaron a entrenar, al principio solo con pases, después regateándose los unos a los otros y así.

Fuduo-¡Kido!

Kido-¡Kazemaru!

El peli azul tiro a puerta pero el portero lo paro sin dificultad.

(….)

Al día siguiente:

Un chico peli marrón se dirigía a su nueva clase, en la secundaria Raimon.

Profesor-¡bueno hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, así que sean buenos!

La clase-¡siiiiiiiiiii!

Profesor-bien, ¡adelante, puedes pasar!

De repente se abrió la puerta y apareció un chico peli marrón y ojos de color morado delante de toda la clase, llamando la atención de cierto estratega.

Les-hola, me llamo Les, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Profesor-bien, siéntese detrás del señor Kazemaru.

Les-si, profesor.

El nuevo se fue a sentar a su asiento, mientras el profesor empezó con la clase.

Al sentarse, saco los libros de la asignatura que tocaba y al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que cierto peli azul le estaba mirando, fijamente.

Les-¿quieres algo?

Kazemaru-tú eres el nuevo, un placer yo me llamo Ichirouta Kazemaru.

Les-el placer es todo mío, Kazemaru.

Kazemaru-bueno, hablamos después, ahora hay que atender al profesor.

Les-okis.

Y así pasaron las clases, con cierto estratega sin quitarle el ojo al nuevo de su clase.

Al acabar las clases, todos los alumnos recogieron todo y pusieron los deberes en la mochila.

Les-bueno, hasta mañana Kazemaru.

Kazemaru-hasta mañana.

El chico salió de la clase y cuando se dispuso a irse noto como alguien le paraba cogiéndole de la muñeca. Se dio la vuelta y le vio, a ese idiota "amigo" suyo.

Kido-¿Qué haces aquí?

Les-Kido tu siempre igual, lo tuyo no son los "hola, ¿Qué tal?'" se nota.

Kido-no me vengas ahora con tonterías, y dime¿ qué haces como un chico?

Les-bueno, bueno, ya no quieres saber que hago en el Raimon?

Kido-déjate de tonterías y responde.

Les-está bien, esta vez te lo permito, voy de chico porque mi padre se equivoco al inscribirme en este instituto y aunque él no lo sabe, en género puso chico y porque me quiero unir al club de fútbol y si él me ve jugando al fútbol ya sabes lo que pasará.

Kido-entiendo.

De repente alguien les interrumpió.

Endo-¡Kido, vamos a entrenar!

Les aprovecho que Kido miraba a su amigo para librarse de su agarre.

Les-a sido un "placer" volver a verte Kido, adiós.

Kido no llego a cogerle cuando se fue porque ya estaba muy lejos de él.

Endo-¡vamos, Kido!

Kido-¡si, ya voy!

Los dos chicos anduvieron hasta llegar al campo de juego y empezaron a entrenar con sus compañeros.

Trabis-¡chicos somos la selección japonesa, hay que ser mejores!

Todos-¡si, entrenador!

Pero cierto estratega no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que decía el entrenador y al empezar a correr se le acercó el otro estrega del equipo.

Fuduo-parece que hoy estas en las nubes.

Kido-¿Qué quieres Fuduo?

Fuduo-Endo me lo ha contado todo, ¿no me digas que ahora te gustan los chicos?

Kido le miro con mirada asesina para después responderle.

Kido-claro que no, ¿tú que te crees?

Fuduo-vale, vale tranquilo, solo era una pregunta pesada.

Dijo el de la cresta para seguir picando a su amigo.

Kido-el pesado aquí eres tú.

Fuduo-jajá vale entonces ¿Qué hacías con ese chico?

Esa pregunta de su compañero hizo que el estratega se alterara, no podía decirle la verdad, así que le dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, que al ser tan buen estratega fue normal lo que le dijo.

Kido-le estaba ayudando con los libros.

Fuduo-vale.

Dijo el de la cresta para después dejar de preguntar cosas y seguir corriendo.

Lo que los chicos no sabían es que desde el puente había alguien observándoles.

Les-son bastante buenos.

El chico siguió su camino y antes de abrir la puerta de su casa para entrar, se quito la gorra, la coleta y se puso una falda que llevaba guardada en la mochila para después quitarse y guardar su pantalón.

Laila-¡ya llegue!

Mike-bienvenida hija, ¿Qué tal tú primer día en el nuevo instituto?

La peli marrón sabía que no podía decirle la verdad así que se invento una escusa.

Laila-bien, he hecho nuevas amigas y los profesores son muy buenos.

Mike-me alegro….tu hermana llegara en diez minutos yo me tengo que ir a organizar los conciertos del grupo.

Laila-vale, adiós.

Mike-adiós hija.

Dijo el padre para después abrir la puerta e irse.

La chica subió a su habitación, se cambió y se puso el uniforme del equipo de fútbol del Raimon, para después ponerse la coleta y la gorra e irse.

No tardó mucho en llegar gracias a su gran velocidad.

Endo-¡muy bien chicos seguir así!

Todos-¡si!

Kazemura-¿eh? pero si es.

Endo-eh ¡Kazemura!

Pero el peli azul no hizo caso a lo que decía su capitán y salió del campo hasta ponerse enfrente de un chico peli marrón.

Kazemaru-hola Les.

Les-hola Kazemaru.

Kazemaru-¿Qué haces aquí?

Les-mírame.

Lo que dijo el peli marrón le resulto raro al ex atleta pero de todas formas lo hico.

Kazemaru-¿vas a unirte al club de fútbol?

Les-tilín, tilín, tenemos un ganador.

Dijo el otro fingiendo el ruido de una campana.

Endo-¡Kazemaru!¿quien es?

Dijo el capitán del equipo corriendo hacia los otros dos seguido del resto de sus compañeros, excepto uno.

Kazemaru-Endo este es Les, es nuevo.

Les-un placer.

Endo-igualmente.

Endo le miro de arriba abajo para después poner una gran sonrisa en su cara y preguntarle.

Endo-¿es que te gusta el fútbol?

Les-si, me encanta.

Endo-y a mí.

Dijo señalándose a sí mismo, el portero.

Les-bueno eso ya se nota.

Endo-tienes razón…ja,ja,ja.

Mientras el portero se reía el chico peli marrón miro con el ceño fruncido a él único chico que aun seguía en el campo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, para después hablar.

Les-¿puedo unirme al equipo?

Endo-por mi sí, verdad chicos?

Todos menos Jude-¡si!

Trabis-si quieres unirte a la selección japonesa tienes que demostrarnos como de buenos eres.

Les-vale, ¿Qué ago.?

Fuduo-tienes que conseguir pasar a Kido sin que él te quite el balón.

Dijo el de la cresta solamente para fastidiar a su amigo de googles y le miro con cara de satisfacción mientras el de la capa le miraba matándole con la mirada.

Les-vale, me parece bien.

Kido-pues a mí no.

Dijo desde el campo el estratega, cruzado de brazos con una cara seria.

Endo-¡pero Kido...!

Antes de que Endo pudiera terminar el chico se puso delante de él.

Les-¿es que tienes miedo?

Kido-que voy a tener miedo yo de ti.

Les-pues entonces vamos.

Kido-he dicho que no.

Les-gallina.

Kido-enfadado-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

Les-te he llamado lo que eres, una gallina.

Fuduo se rió, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, de la pelea entre esos dos y pensó en que el nuevo ya le caía bien porque era capaz de picar a Kido incluso como para que se pudiera gritar como loco.

Kido-enfadado-yo no soy ningún gallina.

Les-pues demuéstramelo.

Kido-ahora veras, está bien yo le haré la prueba.

Endo-¡que empieza la prueba!

Kido fue rápidamente hacia Les y consiguió quitarle el balón, pero el otro no tardo ni dos segundos en recuperara el balón, Kido se acerco a él impidiendo que pasará pero sin ni siquiera poder tocara el balón.

Kido-pensando-¿pero cómo ha mejorado tanto?

Kido decidió que ya estaba harto de jueguecitos que hacia el chico con el balón, así que fue a quitárselo pero el otro aprovecho ese movimiento del estratega para superarle y tirara a puerta.

Dejando a todos impresionados.

Les-ya acabo la prueba…perdedor.

Dijo el peli marrón al odio al estratega para después irse con el resto del equipo.

Kido-maldita…

Endo-¡eres increíble!

Les-gracias.

Sakuma-¿ahora sí que puede unirse, no entrenador?

Trabis- has sido capaz de superar a Kido así que puedes unirte.

Kazemaru-¡que bien, podremos jugar juntos!

Les-si.

Trabis-¡a entrenar!

Todos empezaron otra vez con el entrenamiento y al acabarlo, Les se fue enseguida diciéndoles "adiós" desde la escaleras.

Cuando llego a su casa vio que no había nadie, le extraño que su hermana no hubiera llegado pero cuando fue a su habitación vio su móvil el cual había olvidado de coger antes.

En él había un mensaje de su hermana que decía que había quedado con unos amigos así que llegaría a las nueve de la noche.

El se cambio y se puso su pijama.

Después bajo hasta la cocina, se hizo la cena fue al salón y miro la hora que eralas "8:30",aun faltaba una media hora para que su hermana llegara así que decidió llamar a Fuduo,uno de sus compañeros de equipo con los que había hecho buenas migas.

Cogió el móvil y marco el número de Fuduo.

En casa de Fuduo:

Fuduo cogió el móvil y vio que quien le llamaba era su compañero malvado.

Fuduo-hola, ¿Por qué te fuiste tan pronto del entrenamiento?

Laila-es que tenía algo que hacer.

Fuduo-ah, vale y que quieres?

Laila-me aburro y decidí llamarte.

Fuduo-entiendo, pues tu diversión a tu servicio.

Dijo en forma de broma, haciéndole salir una risa a la chica, la cual a él le resulto extraña.

Fuduo-¿oye y esa risa de chica?

La pregunta de su compañero hizo que la peli marrón se callara y empezará a pensar y tardo un segundo en responderle.

Laila-es que mi hermana mayor está hablando con una amiga.

Fuduo-ah, vale.

Laila-cambiando de tema, sabes aparte de mi hay una chica nueva en el insti, creo que se llama Laila.

Dijo ella, pensando que si le hablaba de la chica y él quisiera conocerla no se daría cuenta de que esa chica era "él" en realidad.

Fuduo-ya lo sé, se lo oí decir al director, me apetece conocerla.

Laila-ok,pero no lo hagas para meterte con ella,

Fuduo-que protector.

Dijo el de la cresta metiéndose con su "amigo".

Laila-eh,no piensas que me gusta que ni siquiera la conozco.

Fuduo-jajá ok,ok…por cierto.

Laila-si?

Fuduo-¿tú conoces a Kido de algo?

Laila-no, por?

Fuduo-porque hoy daba la sensación de que os conocéis y desde hace tiempo.

Laila-pues hasta hoy no le había visto en toda mi vida.

Fuduo-ok, y cambiando nuevamente de tema, mañana Kido va a salir, por la tarde y como no hay entrenamiento voy a ir a ver si le fastidio, te puntas?

Laila-aunque tú oferta es tentadora no puedo, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Fuduo-vale, otro día será.

En la casa de la peli marrón se oyó abrirse la puerta que daba a dentro de la casa.

Aelita-¡ya estoy aquí!

La chica se altero al oír el grito de su oni-chan

Laila-Fuduo perdona, pero te tengo que dejar.

Fuduo-vale, hasta mañana.(cuelgan ambos).

Aelita-¿con quien hablabas?

Laila-hola oni-chan, hablaba con una amiga.

Aelita-ok, me voy a cenar.

Continuara….

Espero que os haya gustado y dejar reviews por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Es pero que os gustara el primer capítulo y como soy bueno ya os pongo el segundo.

Capitulo 2:¡Le Conoce Como Chica!

Era por la mañana, un peli marrón acababa de llegar a su instituto, El Raimon, se estaba yendo hacia el edificio cuando una voz le detiene.

Kazemaru-¡Les, espera!

El peli marrón se giro y vio a su amigo correr hacia "él" ,cansado.

Les-mira, que eres rápido pero terco también.

El peli azul se extraño antes las palabras de su amigo mientras cogía aire.

Kazemaru- yo no soy terco.

Les-claro que sí, solo un terco correría para alcanzarme.

Kazemaru-vale, una cosa.

Les-suelta.

Kazemaru-¿has oído lo de la nueva chica?

Les-¿Laila era no?

Dijo él "chico" intentando que pareciera que no sabía quien era.

Kazemaru-si, esa a ver si la conocemos.

Les-ya…deberíamos irnos a clase.

Intento cambiar de tema… y le funciono.

Kazemaru-si, tienes razón.

Los dos chicos fueron hasta su clase, una vez allí saludaron a sus amigos y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

El profesor entró en la clase, era la hora de historia.

Profesor-¡buenos días alumnos!

La clase-¡buenos días profesor!

Profesor-bien, saquen las cosas de la asignatura y empecemos con la clase.

Todos los alumnos y alumnas hicieron lo que dijo el profesor y cogieron las cosas para la clase de historia.

Las clases pasaron normalmente, claro todo lo normal que pueden pasar y llegó la hora de irse.

Midorikagua- creí que me moría.

Kazemaru-eso te pasa por no estudiar.

Midorikagua-Si no estudie es por culpa de Hiroto.

Hiroto-mía?

Midorikagua-si, por invitarme a tú casa.

Hiroto-si te invite a mi casa para estudiar juntos.

Kido-queréis parar de una vez.

Dijo el estratega interrumpiéndolos ya harto de su "pelea".

Midorikagua y Hiroto-valeeeeee.

Kazemaru-mira que a veces no hay quien les soporte.

Dijo el peli azul a Les, mientras metía sus libros en su mochila.

Les-jajá son amigos es normal que se pelean.

Midorikagua que holló lo que dijo Les, se acercó a él y le abrazo.

El abrazo del peli verde hizo que su "amigo" se pusiera nervioso, pero consiguió contenerse y parecer normal.

Midorikagua-¡por fin alguien que nos comprende!

Les-Kazemaru ayuda…

Dijo a su amigo en susurros mientras sentía que se estaba ahogando.

Kazemaru-anda suéltalo Midorikagua.

Midorokagua-soltandolo-valeeeeeeee.

Después de soltarle se fue con Hiroto y juntos se fueron, después de coger todo se fue también Kazemaru dejando a Les y Kido, en la clase, solos.

Kido-la próxima vez no digas nada.

Dijo el chico de los googles para depuse empezar a irse de la clase.

Les-oh, dios mío, estoy soñando el "gran" Yuuto Kido se está preocupando por mí.

Dijo burlonamente el peli marrón siguiendo al estratega para salir de la clase.

Kido-jajá muy graciosa.

Dijo en tono molesto el estratega.

Les-venga ya, por cierto

Les paró de hablar y de andar al ver que su acompañante se daba la vuelta y le miraba fijamente a los ojos, haciéndole sentir "incomodo".

Kido-si?

Les-no le dirás a nadie que soy una chica o si no..

Pero otra vez no pudo acabar de hablar pero esta vez porque le interrumpió Kido.

Kido-no hace falta que me amenaces, tranquila no se lo diré a nadie.

Después de decirle eso el estratega "le" dejo solo, dispiediendose de él con la mano.

Les-que pesado es..

Les empezó a andar, hasta llegar fuera del edificio donde vio a uno de sus compañeros de equipo aperándole apoyado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados.

Les-¿Fuduo, que haces aquí?

Fuduo-pues tu que crees, como no puedes venir a picar a Kido, por lo menos te acompaño a tú casa.

Dijo el de la cresta con su mirada y su voz seria de siempre, si hubiera sido cualquiera de sus compañeros se hubieran extrañado por ese comportamiento pero como él no lo conocía desde hace tanto tiempo como ellos le pareció normal.

Les-ok, como quieras.

Los dos chicos empezaron a andar, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra durante el trayecto hasta llegara a casa del peli marrón.

Les- Fuduo que sepas que antes de irme de clase ya pique un poco a Kido, el resto te lo dejo a ti.

Fuduo-vale, confía en mis, adiós.

Les-adiós.

Fuduo se fue de ahí, …Les entró, aun como chico, en su casa que ahora estaba vacía, su hermana aun no había vuelto y su padre estaba trabajando, así que no tuvo ningún problema.

El peli marrón se fue a su habitación se cambio de ropa, se puso una camisa, con escote, roja y un pantalón vaquero.

Después bajo las escaleras y cogió las lleves cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Laila empezó a caminar, paso el tiempo pensando en lo bueno que era que hoy no tuvieran entrenamiento ni les hubieran puesto deberes.

Pero sin darse cuenta, la chica, llegó a un callejón y se llevó una sorpresa a ver hay a un amigo suyo, pero como le conocía como chico,dicio seguir su camino hasta que el balón con el que jugaba ese chico se dirigía hacia ella.

Fuduo-¡cuidado!

La chica al oír el grito, vio el balón y con el pie lo paró para después devolverle el balón al chico.

Fuduo-no está mal…¿Cómo te llamas?

Laila-me llamo Laila.

Fuduo-ah, eres la nueva.

Laila-la nueva de la secundaria Raimon, si te refieres a eso, si.

Fuduo-pues yo me llamó Akio Fuduo.

Laila-un placer, ¿puedo jugar?

Fuduo-eres una chica como vas a saber jugar al fútbol.

Laila-así que superiorad masculina, eh chico?

Fuduo-si crees que me equivoco quítame le balón, preciosa.

Laila miró al chico con una sonrisa en la cara y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos se acercó a él a una velocidad increíble y a unos pocos segundos le quito el balón.

Laila se quito las manos de los bolsillos y pasándole el balón al chico le dijo.

Laila-¿Qué te ha parecido?

Fuduo-no estuvo mal…

Laila- ah, y gracias por el cumplido de antes.

Dijo la chica dispuesta a irse pero el estratega le agarró de la mano y le giro hacia él.

Fuduo-quédate un rato más.

La peli marrón lo pensó detenidamente pero al final acepto.

Laila-vale, me quedare un rato más.

Los dos empezaron a pasarse el balón el uno al otro, cada vez con más fuerza.

Hasta que Fuduo pateo tan fuerte el balón y con mala dirección que hizo que la peli marrón cayera y hiciera una gran herida que no tardo en empezar a sangrar.

Fuduo-creo que me he pasado.

Laila-tranquilo esto no es nada.

Fuduo-eres tonta.

Laila-¿eh?

Laila se quedo mirando al chico con cara extrañada, ¿le acababa de llamar tonta de repente y por las buenas?

Fuduo se acercó a ella hasta estar a su lado, sentado en el suelo.

Fuduo-necesitamos agua y un trapo.

Laila-no es necesario y además no tengo nada de eso.

Fuduo-si es necesario y creo que tengo yo.

Fuduo se levantó y empezó a buscar en la mochila, revolviéndola, hasta encontrar el agua.

Fuduo-tengo agua pero no tengo trapo.

Laila-ya te he dicho que no pasa nada.

Fuduo-no seas idiota.

El de la cresta empezó a pensar para ver donde encontraría un trapo.

Fuduo-ya se.

El chico empezó a quitarse la camisa, del equipo, que llevaba puesta, esto hizo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa sin poder evitarlo.

Laila-¿pero qué haces?

Fuduo-necesitamos un trapo…pues esto es lo más parecido que tenemos.

Laila-ya…pero no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

Fuduo puso agua en su camisa para curarle la herida.

Después la miró a los ojos y con una voz de superioridad dijo:

Fuduo-a mi no me va a pasar nada.

Laila-te comportas como un autentico idiota.

Fuduo-je…anda deja que te ayude a levantarte.

Laila se dejo ayudar por el chico, pero por alguna razón no podía para de mirara ese precioso torso que tenía el chico.

Fuduo-te acompaño a casa?

La voz del chico la devolvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar que le acompañara a su casa o se enteraría de quien era.

Laila-no hace falta, puedo ir sola.

Fuduo-si tú lo dices, pues hasta otro día.

Laila-adiós.

La chica empezó a andar y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado y lo extrañada que estaba.

Y de repente sonó su móvil, el que la había llamado era….

Espero que les gustará ¿Quién será el que le habría llamado?

Dejen reviews, by lectores.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo el tercer capi, disfruten.

Capitulo 3:¡Los Horribles Recuerdos!

Y de repente sonó su móvil, el que la había llamado era….Kido.

Al parecer, cuando estaba practicando con Fuduo, Kido le había llamado.

Ella a pesar de no querer hablar con él, decidió llamarle.

Kido-Diga?

Laila-hola Kido, soy Laila, se pueda saber que querías?

Kido-yo nada, mi padre me dijo que te llamara.

Laila-extrañada-tu padre?

Kido-si.

Laila-vale, voy para ya. Adiós.

Kido-adiós.(cuelgan ambos)

En la casa de los Kido;

Kido-pensando-seguro que ha querido que la llamara para hablar de eso…

Treinta minutos después, Laila llegó a la casa de los Kido.

Le abrieron la puerta y se fue al salón.

Laila-hola señor kido.

Señor kido-hola Laila, cuanto tiempo, que guapa estas.

Laila-muchas gracias, bueno de que quería hablarme?

Señor kido-pues de tú compromiso.

Laila al oír esa palabra, cambio su sonrisa, por una cara seria.

Laila-ah, de eso.

De repente el de los googles apareció en la habitación.

Kido-hola Laila.

Laila-hola Kido.

Señor kido-bueno, bueno, hablemos de vuestro compromiso.

Kido-¿Por qué padre?

Laila-lo único que necesitamos saber es que cuando teníamos ocho años nos comprometieron, que unos años más tarde empezamos a ser novios y que Kido me engaño con esa zorra de Natalia.

Kido-enfadado-tu fuiste la tonta que lo vio.

Laila-enfadada-y que pasa? Que si no lo hubiera visto tendrías a dos chicas, a mí y a esa zorra a tu disposición?

Kido-enfadado-ella no era ninguna zorra.

Señor kido-siento interrumpir, pero hijo, Laila tiene razón, esa tal Natalia era una zorra.

Kido sabía que lo que decía su padre y Laila era verdad pero no quería reconocerlo delante de la chica.

Laila-enfadada-además yo no lo hubiera visto si mi hermana no me hubiera llamado en ese momento, no hubiera visto como "esa" te sentaba en el banco, te rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y empezaba a besarte, mientras tú no te resistías y sonreías, besándola sin parar.

Kido iba a hablar pero les interrumpieron.

Señor kido-parar ya chicos, no hemos venido a hablar de eso.

Los dos se callaron al instante ,se cruzaron de brazos, y con aun sus caras serias y enfadados, se giraron y miraron a otro lado.

Laila y Kido-enfadados-vale.

Después de callarse empezaron a hablar de su compromiso hasta que Laila se tuvo que ir.

Laila se dirigió de la puerta y antes de irse dijo;

Laila-adiós señor Kido.

Señor kido-adiós Laila.

Laila se iba a ir pero al irse sintió como un agarre la paraba.

Kido-y yo no existo?

Laila-más me gustaría.

Kido-eres una tonta.

Laila-mira que me lo diga el rey de los idiotas.

Kido-vale, pues como quieras…adiós tonta.

Dijo el chico de los googles mientras soltaba a la peli marrón y se volvía hacia el salón, donde aun estaba su padre.

Laila-adiós idiota.

Le respondió la peli marrón al chico de la capa antes de irse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Laila iba caminando por la calle hacia su casa, ya por la noche, debían de ser las diez o por ahí.

La peli marrón empezó a recordar lo pasado con Kido hace unos años.

Flash Back

En un parque había una niña de unos diez años o por ahí mirando a niños de seis años jugar mientras ella les dibujaba.

De repente saco de su bolsillo una caja.

Laila-espero que a Yuuto le guste su regalo de aniversario de seis meses…..-se paró un minuto y mirando a la caja dijo-le quiero mucho.

Se asusto al oír un sonido, que no tardó nada en reconocer, era el tono de llamada de su hermana Aelita. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo cogió el móvil.

Laila-hola oni-chan.

Dijo la peli marrón sonriendo porque era su aniversario y tenía muchas ganas de ver a Kido para darle su regalo, habían quedado en ese parque hace un cuarto de hora pero a pesar de que su novio llegaba tarde a ella no le importaba estaba demasiado feliz.

Aelita-alterada-¡no hay tiempo para "holas",tienes que darte prisa, ben al parque que hay detrás de la escuela!

Dijo la peli rosa alterada para después colgar, dejando a la peli marrón extrañada.

Laila-extrañada-va..vale.

Inmediatamente la peli marrón se dirigió al parque de detrás de su escuela, era un parque pequeño, pero los atardeceres se veían preciosos hay.

No tardó en llegar gracias a su gran velocidad y vio a su hermana detrás de un árbol, que parecía estar alucinando con algo que estaba viendo.

Laila-feliz-hola oni-chan.

Laila saludo a la peli rosa, con una sonrisa aun en la cara y esta al oír su voz se giro y la abrazo, haciendo que la peli marrón se extrañara.

Aelita-triste-lo siento Laila, de verdad.

Laila-¿pero qué pasa?

Aelita-soltándola-mira.

Dijo la peli rosa soltando a su hermana y señalándole a un lugar.

La peli negra ya entendía el extraño comportamiento de su hermana, eso era horrible.

Sentado en un banco de aquel parque estaba su novio, Yuuto Kido, abrazando por la cintura a una chica de su clase, Natalia Martínez, mientras esta le abrazaba por el cuelo y los dos se besaban felizmente y apasionadamente el uno al otro.

Aelita-lo siento.

Dijo la peli rosa a la pequeña, pero ella no le hizo caso, no podía parar de mirar esa escena, su novio, al que tanto amaba besando a una de sus amigas, y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar y salir corriendo dejando caer la caja que tenía antes.

Aelita-¡espera Laila!

Intento pararla la peli rosa, pero ya era demasiado, entonces vio lo que había tirado la peli marrón lo cogió y leyó que ponía;"para mi gran amor, Yuuto, te quiero, feliz aniversario.", y al abrirlo vio una pulsera de plata que tenía una inscripción que ponía "LailaxYuuto para siempre".

Sin pensarlo la peli rosa se fue hacia Kido muy enfadada, pero en ese momento la peli marón que había estado observando todo no aguanto más y se fue.

Fin Del Flash Back

En ese momento Laila no pudo evitar que le salieran unas pocas lágrimas.

Paró de llorar al darse cuenta de que había llegado a su casa.

Entró en su casa, saludo a su hermana, que ya había llegado, se fue a su habitación y se puso su pijama.

Se puso encima de la cama abrazando con sus brazos su piernas mientras volvía a llorar.

Laila-triste y llorando-¿Por qué me hiciste eso Kido?

¿no veías que yo te quería?

Decía la peli marrón entre lágrimas.

Continuara…

Espero que os haya gustado, dejar reviews por favor, adiós lectores.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les dejo el cuarto capi, disfruten.

Capitulo 4:

En la secundaria Raimon había cierto peli marrón en el patio esperando a uno de sus amigos, como siempre.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Fuduo le había conoció a "él" como chica.

Ya era jueves, y de repente se vio a lo lejos a un peli azul andando hacia donde estaba el chico de ojos morados.

Kazemaru-hola Les.

Les-hola Kazemaru, ¿Qué tal?

Kazemaru-bien y tú?

Les-bien, bueno vamos a clase?

Kazemaru-si, vamos.

Los dos chicos empezaron a correr hacia el edificio.

Al llegar a su clase se sentaron en sus sitios y sacaron los libros, para la clase de matemáticas, que era la primera clase que tenían.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver al profesor de la asignatura de matemáticas.

Profesor-¡buenos días alumnos!

La clase-¡buenos días profesor!

Profesor-¡sacar las cosas para empezar la clase matemáticas!

La clase-¡si!

Todos los alumnos que no habían sacado las cosas para la asignatura de matemáticas antes, empezaron a sacarlas ahora y empezó la clase.

(…)

Las clases estaban a punto de acabar.

Profesor-¡bien, se acabo la clase, recojan y pueden irse!

La clase-¡si!

Todos los alumnos y alumnas recogieron todo, pusieron los deberes en sus mochilas y salieron de la clase.

Fuera de la clase, ya en el patio;

Les-sí, yo tampoco entendí eso.

Kazemaru-ya, era difícil de entender.

El peli marrón miro a un árbol, donde todos los días, desde que se hicieron amigos, le esperaba Fuduo para acompañarle a su casa.

Les-bueno Kazemaru te dejo, nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

Dijo el de ojos morados para después irse donde estaba el de la cresta esperándole.

Kazemaru-vale, adiós.

Se despidió el peli azul de su amigo mientras este se despedía de él con la mano.

Cuando el de ojos morados llegó a donde estaba el de ojos verdes le saludo;

Les-hola Fuduo.

Fuduo-que hay.

Les-¿nos largamos?

Fuduo-si.

Los dos chicos se fueron de la secundaria Raimon y como siempre durante el camino ninguno dijo nada.

Al llegar a casa del peli marrón, el antes nombrado se dio la vuelta.

Les-bueno, hasta el entrenamiento Fuduo.

Fuduo-nos vemos.

Dijo el de ojos verdes despidiéndose de su amigo con la mano.

Al entrar en su casa, entró como chico dispuesto a que su padre estaba trabajando hasta tarde hoy y su hermana siempre volvía unas horas más tarde que ella.

Subió a su habitación, se quitó la gorra y la coleta, después se puso el uniforme del equipo y bajo a la cocina.

En la cocina;

La chica de ojos morados se hizo un sándwich de jamón y queso para comer y de la nevera sacó una coca-cola.

Después de coger la comida se dirigió al salón donde tomo el sándwich enseguida, dispuesto a que tenía mucha hambre, porque esta mañana no le había dado tiempo a desayunar.

Laila-¡que rico!

Seguido la peli marrón se bebió la coca-cola y vio un rato la televisión.

(…)

Eran las cinco menos cuarto, así que la de ojos morados subió a su habitación se puso la coleta y la gorra, cogió su mochila y se fue de su casa.

(…)

Con su gran rapidez el peli marrón llego enseguida a el campo de Fútbol de su instituto, donde para mala suerte para él, estaba Kido.

Les-hola.

Dijo sin ilusión el peli marrón.

El de googles al oír su voz dejo de entrenar solo,- que lo que estaba haciendo era tirar a puerta para practicar sus tiros-y se giro hacia él.

Les-¿Qué pasa?¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Pero el de la capa siguió sin responder al peli marrón lo que hizo que este se enfadará.

Les-enfadado-¡¿tanto te cuesta decirme hola?!

Kido-hola.

Les se enfado aun más por la incompetente actitud del estratega con él.

Pero al final consiguió calmarse y le dijo;

Les-bien, haz lo que quieras.

Dijo el peli marrón para luego sentarse en uno de los bancos que había allí y dejar su mochila en el suelo.

El de la capa no dijo nada y siguió con su entrenamiento.

(…..)

Fuduo llegó al instituto y desde la puerta vio a Les y a Kido, el último nombrado estaba tirando todo el rato a puerta, mientras el primero nombrado cogía el móvil.

Fuduo-pensando-qué rápidos son, mira que llegar de primeros….en Kido me resulta normal, pero nunca pensé que Les fuera a llegar de primero.

Fuduo se acercó al campo y cuando ya estuvo allí saludo a los otros dos;

Fuduo-hola.

Kido sin parar y ni siquiera mirarle, le responde;

Kido-hola.

Fuduo se va al banquillo donde está el de ojos morados, deja su mochila en el suelo y se sienta a su lado.

Fuduo-hola Les.

Les-ah, hola Fuduo.

Fuduo-¿Qué haces?

Les-voy a llamar a mi hermana.

Fuduo-¿y eso?

El peli marón mira a su amigo, y empieza a hablar.

Les-¿desde cuándo esto se ha convertido en un interrogatorio?

Fuduo-desde que llegue.

Dijo decidido el segundo estratega del equipo.

Les-oh, ya veo, pues seguimos después detective si no le importa.

Dijo el de ojos morados a su amigo en forma de broma, para después levantarse.

Marcó un número en el móvil y espero a que respondieran.

Aelita-Diga?

Les-hermana, soy yo.

Aelita-ah, hola Laila, ¿Qué quieres?

Les-si hola, quiero que sepas que hoy voy a llegar un poco tarde a casa.

Aelita-vale, no pasa nada, pero no llegues muy tarde.

Les-te lo prometo, bueno te dejo.

Aelita-ok, adiós.

Les-adiós.-(cuelgan ambos).

Fuduo-¿Qué querías decirle?

Les-que hoy volveré tarde a casa.

Fuduo-por?

Les-eso no se lo diré, señor detective.

Fuduo-como quiera, señor.

(…)

Pasó el tiempo y poco a poco fueron llegando el resto del equipo.

Endo-¡bueno, empecemos el entrenamiento!

Todos-¡si!

Dijo todo el equipo alzando el puño.

Y así todos empezaron el entrenamiento.

(…)

Trabis-¡se acabo el entrenmaiento,chicos!

Todos-¡si!

Midorikagua-cansado-por fin.

Les-cansado-hoy lo hemos dado todo.

Kazemaru-cansado-si.

Hiroto-cansado-estoy de acuerdo.

Les-levantándose-bueno, me tengo que ir, hasta mañana chicos.

Dijo el de ojos lilas levanto del suelo.

Kazemaru-ya? bueno, vale, adiós.

Hiroto y Midorikagua-¡adiós!

El resto menos Kido-¡adiós!

Les se despido con la mano de sus amigos y Kido.

Mientras en el campo,

Kido-me voy chicos, adiós.

Todos-¡adiós!

Kido ando hasta encontrarse con Les, se acerco a él y le agarro de la muñeca haciendo que este se girara.

Les-suéltame, suéltame Kido.

Kido-no, debemos hablar.

Les-enfadado-¡que me sueltes!

Kido-ni los sueñes tonta.

Les se giro y le dio una bofetada a Kido, en su mejilla derecha.

Les-enfadado-¡eso por idiota!¡y ahora suéltame!

Kido-¡no te pienso soltar!¡quiero que sepas que la idiota que descubrió lo mío con Natalia fuiste tú, la culpa es tuya no mía!

Les se volvió a girara hacia él y le dio otra bofetada.

Les-enfadado-¡claro, la culpa es mía, ¿no?!¡

Kido-¡si!

Les-¡la culpa no fui mía, so idiota!¡fue tuya! ¡ Fuiste tú quien me engañaba con Natalia!

Gritaba Les, mientras intentaba soltarse el agarre de Kido, pero por mucha que lo intentaba no conseguía soltarse de su agarre.

Justo en ese momento pasaban por hay:Sakuma y Genda;

Genda-Sakuma mira hay.

Decía el portero de la royal señalando a Kido y Les peleándose y el otro le hizo caso.

Sakuma-¿Kido?¿Les?

Genda-¿pero que hace Kido?

Dijo el portero, sin escuchar lo dicho por su amigo, mientras seguía mirando a los otros dos.

Mientras;

Kido-¡sí, claro!¡la culpa es mia,ja!

Les-enfadado-¡pues ,si y suéltame!

Kido-¡que no!

Les-enfadado-¡tú lo has querido!

Entonces el peli marrón, aun enfadado, le dio otra bofetada al estratega pero esta fue más fuerte que las otras, tanto que el de googles no aguanto el dolor y se llevo la mano a la mejilla, soltando al de ojos morados.

Les-enfadado-¡adiós y no me vuelvas a hablar idiota!

Dijo al peli marrón para después salir corriendo.

Kido-maldita…

Dijo el estratega del Raimon, mientras se acariciaba la zona de su mejilla mas afectada.

Entonces Sakuma y Genda se acercaron a él.

Continuara….

Espero que os haya gustado.

¿Sakuma y Genda pensaran que a Kido le gustan los chicos?

¿Sakuma y Genda pensaran que a Kido le gusta ese chico, Les?

¿Kido les dirá lo que pasa de verdad a Sakuma y a Genda?


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí tienen el capitulo quinto, disfruten.

Capitulo 5:¡Ven Al Entrenamiento!

Les-enfadado-¡adiós y no me vuelvas a hablar idiota!

Dijo al peli marrón para después salir corriendo.

Kido-maldita…

Dijo el estratega del Raimon, mientras se acariciaba la zona de su mejilla más afectada.

Entonces Sakuma y Genda se acercaron a él.

Sakuma-kido!-lo llamo el del parche.

Kido-chicos?

Genda-¿Kido no me dirás que ahora que te gustan los chicos?

Preguntaba el portero mientras él y su amigo se ponían al lado del estratega.

Kido-¡claro que no!

Genda-vale, vale, no te pongas así.

Sakuma-Kido estos días estas muy raro y no me pienso ir de aquí sin que me digas lo que pasa, y dime la verdad.

Genda-lo mismo digo.

Kido-chicos…pero no se lo contéis a nadie.

Genda-vale.

Sakuma-puedes confiar en nosotros, lo sabes.

Kido-Les, ese chico de antes en realidad es una chica.

Sakuma y Genda -¿Cómo?

Kido-es verdad, lo que pasa es que finge ser chico porque su padre no le deja jugar al fútbol por el accidente de su madre y porque el odia el fútbol.

Sakuma-va-vale.

Genda-¿y tú como sabes tanto de él, digo de ella?

Kido-porque….porque..

Sakuma-Kido nos lo puedes decir confía en nosotros.

Kido-porque soy su….prometido.

Sakuma y Genda-¡¿Cómo?!

Kido-si, pero no gritéis.

Sakuma-perdón.

Genda-lo siento.

Sakuma-¿pero lo dices enserio?

Kido-si, estamos prometidos desde los ocho años..Pero digamos que hubo inconvenientes por el camino.

Genda-ya veo.

Sakuma-entiendo, vamos a seguirle.

Kido-si.

Genda-vale.

Y así los tres chicos empezaron a buscara a Les.

Mientras;

Les-acariciándose la muñeca-maldito Kido, cada vez es más fuerte.

El de ojos lilas vio una cafetería, entró y se fue al baño que había allí sin que nadie lo viera.

Al salir del baño, salió como chica pero como no habría traído mucha ropa para cambiarse, llevaba; un pantalón, ajustado, negro y una camisa blanca, con escote, que solo le llegaba hasta abajo del pecho, así llamando la atención de todos los chicos que había allí.

¿?-¡guapa ven aquí anda!

¿?-¡venga nena te daremos lo mejor de tu vida!

¿?-¡ven monada que vas a saber lo que es disfrutar!

Cosas así le decían pero ella les ignoro y salió de la cafetería, aunque la cosa no le fue para mejor.

Delante de ella aparecieron dos chicos, uno de ellos le agarro por la muñeca, la cual tenía herida por culpa de Kido.

¿?-venga nena ven con nosotros.

¿?-ya verás lo mucho que te diviertes guapa.

Laila-¡soltadmadme!-dijo la de ojos lilas para después pegarle una bofetada al idiota que le estaba agarrando por la muñeca.

¿?-valla, valla, una chica valiente, va a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba.

¿?-ja,ja, tienes razón jefe.

Un poco lejos iban caminando Kido, Sakuma y Genda que habían oído todo lo dicho y se disponían a ayudarla pero….

Fuduo-¡soltarla ahora mismo!

Laila-girándose para ver al chico-¡Fuduo!

¿?-y si no quiero niñato.

¿?-eso, eso.

Fuduo-pues esto.

Dicho eso el de la cresta se acerca a ellos y le da un puñetazo en la cara al que sujetaba a la de ojos morados haciendo que este soltará, por fin, a la chica.

¿?-maldito.

Fuduo miro a los dos chicos con cara asesina y a los otros les entró miedo y salieron corriendo.

¿?-¡te acordaras de esta!

Mientras,

Fuduo-¿estas bien Laila?

Laila-si, gracias Fuduo.

Fuduo-de nada, soy tu amigo no iba a dejar que te hicieran daño.

Laila-Fuduo…¡gracias!

Al decir lo último abrazo al chico haciendo que a esta le saliera, un notable, sonrojo, pero no tardó en corresponder el abrazo.

Mientras;

Sakuma-quien lo iba a decir, esos idiotas casi le hacen más daño.

Kido-¿Cómo que más?

Genda-por el que le hiciste tú en la muñeca.

Kido-triste-es verdad-normal-pero ella también me hizo daño dejándome la mejilla roja.

Sakuma-en eso tienes razón.

Genda-así estáis en paz.

Sakuma-deberíamos irnos.

Kido-si.

Genda-ya, es la primera vez que veo a Fuduo tan feliz.

Kido-….

Los tres se fueron por el lado contrario donde estaban Laila y Fuduo.

Mientras;

Laila y Fuduo se separaron, consiguiendo Fuduo dejar de estar rojo.

Laila-auh.

Fuduo-tu muñeca, esos idiotas te hicieron daño.

Esa no era la verdad pero si le decía lo que de verdad había pasado se enteraría de todo.

Laila-si.

Fuduo-déjame.

Fuduo cogió una venda de su mochila y su botella de agua.

Laila-tienes una mochila que parece de medico.

Fuduo-ja, es verdad….ahora deja que te eche agua.

Laila-si señor medico.

Fuduo la miro con una sonrisa divertida, después le hecho agua en la muñeca, para por último colocarle la venda.

Laila-auhh.

Fuduo-perdona.

Laila-no pasa nada.

Fuduo-vale….esto ya está.

Laila-vale, gracias.

Fuduo-de nada.

Los dos callaron y ninguno dijo nada por lo que hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que…;

Fuduo-¿te gustaría venir mañana a verme, digo a vernos entrenar?

Laila-me encantaría.

Fuduo-pensando-¡yujo yujo ha dicho que si!

Laila-bueno, me tengo que ir.

Dijo la chica de ojos morados sacando de su mundo al chico de la cresta.

Fuduo-vale, hasta mañana.

Laila-adiós.

Los dos se van cada uno por un camino distinto.

La peli marón llego a su caso, entró, saludo a su hermana y subió a su habitación.

La chica cogió el móvil y marco un número.

Kazemaru-diga?

Lails-hola Kazemaru.

Kazemaru—hola Les, ¿que quieres?

Laila-veras es que tengo fiebre así que mañana no iré al insti ni a entrenar.

Kazemaru-entiendo, espero que te mejores pronto.

Laila-gracias….y me gustaría pedirte un favor, ¿si no te importa?

Kazemaru-claro que no, di.

Laila-les dices tú a los demás que mañana no podre ir.

Kazemaru-vale, no hay problema.

Laila-muchas gracias.

Kazemaru-no hay de que, eres mi amigo los amigos ayudan a sus amigos cuando lo necesitan.

Laila-amigos…

Kazemaru-¿has dicho algo?

Laila-no, no he dicho nada.

Kazemaru-ah vale.

Laila-te dejo Kazemaru y gracias, adiós.

Kazemaru- de nada, adiós Les.(cuelgan ambos)

¿?-¿Quién ese tal Kazemaru?

Laila-¡oni-chan!

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les va el sexto capítulo, ¡disfruten!

Capitulo 6:¡Una Mala Noticia!

¿?-¿Quién es ese tal Kazemaru?

Laila-¡oni-chan!

Aelita-me vas a responder, quien es?

Laila-un amigo.

Aelita-papá te dijo que no quería que te hicieras amiga de ningún chico.

Laila-ya lo sé, pero es que fue Kaze-chan quien decidió hacerse mi amigo.

Aelita-ya veo….pero como papá se entere…menuda se va a armar.

Laila-no se lo digas por favor.

Aelita-no se lo diré…-ante las palabras de su hermana la chica dio suspiro.-pero con una condición.

Laila se giro y miro a los ojos de su hermana, ella ya sabía cuál sería esa condición.

Laila-¿Cuál?

Aelita-quiero conocerlo.

Laila-ok, pues mañana ven al entrenamiento y una cosa más…

Aelita-si?

Laila-Kaze en realidad no me conoce como chica si no….como chico.

Aelita-vale, y?

Laila-¿no dices nada al respecto?

Aelita-por favor siempre te has comportado como un chico, seguro que lo único que haces es recogerte el pelo y nada más.

Laila se había quedado con la boca abierta, su hermana había adivinado todo y encima a la primera.

Laila-ya normal-púes eso que él aun no me conoce como soy yo en realidad.

Aelita-entiendo, tranquila no llamare la atención de nadie.

Laila-más te vale.

Aelita-ah, y por cierto.

Dijo la peli rosa con cara de que pasaba algo grave haciendo que la de ojos lilas pusiera la cara aun más seria.

Laila-si?

Aelita-la cena ya está.

Dijo la mayor para después sonreir,mientras la pequeña caía estilo anima.

(…)

Ya eran las once, las niñas Stons estaban viendo la televisión, hasta que oyeron el sonido que hace la puerta al abrirse.

Señor Stons-hola mis pequeñas.

Las dos-hola padre.

Dijeron al unisonó las chicas sonriendo a su padre, este les devolvió el gesto, pero de repente puso una cara triste haciendo que sus hijas se preocuparan.

Aelita-¿pasa algo padre?

Señor Stons-así es, Aelita, hija mía.

Aelita-¿y qué pasa?

Pregunto la peli rosa pero el mayor no le respondió, solo miro a la de ojos lilas, que al encontrarse con la mirada de su padre se temió lo peor, para ella.

Señor Stons-Laila hija.

Laila-preocupada-si, padre?

Señor Stons-sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero no tienes elección.

Al oír las palabras de su padre, la peli marrón trago saliva y miro fijamente al mayor.

Señor Stons-me voy a ir unos días de viaje y Aelita viene conmigo, pero tú te tienes que quedar.

Laila-vale, pues entonces me quedo sola en casa.

Señor Stons-ese es el problema, yo no quiero que te aburras sola en casa así que he aceptado lo que me ha dicho el señor Kido.

Laila-no querrás decir?

Señor Stons-si, mientras estemos fuera dormirás en casa de los Kido.

Laila al oír esas palabras, sintió como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y se cayó hacia tras, en el sofá.

Señor Stons-¡hija!

Aelita-vamos espabila.

La de ojos lilas se incorporo se puso de pie, súper furiosa.

Laila-furiosa-eso no, no, prefiero cualquier cosa menos estar bajo el mismo techo que Kido.

Señor Stons-lo siento hija pero ya es muy tarde. Mañana tendrás que ir a su entrenamiento, para cuando acabe ya te vayas con él a su casa.

Después de decir eso su padre se va de la habitación.

Aelita se gira y mira a la peli marrón que estaba en un intermedio, entre rabia y tristeza.

La peli rosa se acerca a ella y le abraza.

Aelita-vamos tú puedes con esto, además así no tienes que mentirle para decirle donde vamos mañana.

Laila miro a su hermana mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Laila-no es tan fácil…¿Por qué el mundo me odia?

Después de decir eso la peli marrón empezó a llorara, mientras su hermana le acariciaba su cabello.

Aelita-tranquila todo saldrá bien….

Decía la peli rosa mirando a la de ojos lilas, a los ojos.

Laila-eso espero.

(…..)

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, una pali marrón estaba dirigiéndose con su hermana y una maleta en la mano a la secundaria Raimon.

Al llegar ya estaban allí todos los del equipo, y al ver a la peli marrón el segundo estratega la llamo, haciendo así que todo el mundo que estaba allí se fijara en las chicas que acaban de llegar.

Fuduo-¡hola Laila!

Laila-¡hola Fuduo!

Aelita-¿Quién es el de la calva?

Le susurro la peli rosa a la de ojos lilas.

Laila-ji…se llama Akio Fuduo.

Aelita-vale y donde esta ese tal Kazemaru?

Dijo lo último empezando a buscara con la vista entre los chicos.

Laila-¿no dijiste que no llamarías la atención?

Aelita-y no la llamare, pero quiero conocerle a ver si es guapo.

Laila-nunca cambiaras, vamos que te lo presento.

Aelita-gracias.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al banquillo donde la peli marrón dejo su maleta y después se fueron al campo, donde estaban los chicos.

Kazemaru-¿así que tú eres la nueva?

Laila-sí, soy yo, la nueva.

Kazemaru-perdón no quería molestarte.

Laila-no te preocupes.

Kazemaru-vale, por cierto me llamo Ichirota Kazemaru.

Aelita-susurrando-¿es este?

Laila-si.

La de ojos lilas iba a hablar pero la peli rosa le adelanto, por así decirlo.

Aelita-gritando-¡si es guapísimo!

Todos-¿eh?

Laila-no hay manera.

Kazemaru-gracias, creo.

Fuduo-Laila, ¿y está loca quién es?

Aelita-¿a quién llamas tú loca, calvito?

Fuduo-enfadado-no me llames así.

Aelita-ha, no te tengo miedo.

Fuduo-pues deberías.

Laila-gritando-¡parar!

Fuduo y Aelita-mis oídos.

Laila-Aelita para de provocar a Fuduo.

Aelita-vale….

Laila-eres un caso perdido cuando se trata de chicos.

Aelita-¡oye!

Laila-es la verdad, bueno cambiando de tema, yo me llamo Laila Stons y está loca, es mi hermana Aelita Stons.

Todos menos Kidou y Fuduo-¡un placer!

Aelita-¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Laila-y ahora qué pasa?

Aelita-él..él…

Decía la peli rosa, casi sin poder hablar, señalando a kidou.

Endo-ah, chicas el Yuuto Kido, es …

Antes de que le diera tiempo a decir que era el estratega del equipo, la peli rosa le interrumpe, poniendo una cara de enfado.

Aelita-es un idiota.

Todos-¿Cómo?

Kido-ufff…

Aelita-lo que habéis oído, yo si fuera vosotros echaría a ese idiota del equipo.

Goenjy se acerca a Kidou hasta estar a su lado y le pregunta;

Goenjy-Kido, ¿Qué les hecho a esta?

Kido- a ella nada.

Goenjy-¿ a ella?¿entonces le hiciste algo a alguien de su familia?

Pregunto el delantero estrella del equipo, pero no recibió respuesta del estratega.

Laila-déjalo ya Aelita.

Aelita-pero ese….-le interrumpe.

Laila-no merece la pena, anda chicos empezar a entrenar..

Todos menos Kido-extrañados-va-vale.

Todos los chicos empezaron a entrenar.

Continuara….

Espero que os haya gustado y dejar reviews.¡by lectores!


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí os dejo el séptimo capítulo. ¡Disfruten!

Capitulo 7: ¡La Primera Noche!

Acababa de acabar el entrenamiento y los del equipo estaban descansando;

Laila-yo me voy.

Todos menos Kido-¡adiós!

Kazemaru-¿tú te quedas Aelita?

Pregunto el peli azul a la chica que le estaba agarrando el brazo.

Aelita-sí, guapo solo un poco más y después me voy.

Decía la peli rosa agarrara al brazo del chico.

Kido-bueno chicos, yo también me voy, adiós.

Haruna-adiós oni-chan.

Todos-¡adiós!

Pov´s Kido

Acababa de salir del instituto después del entrenamiento.

Ya un poco lejos de allí divise mi limusina y a Laila esperándome apoyada en un árbol.

Kido-ya está.-le dije.

Laila-ya era hora.-me respondió sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Kido-¿nos vamos?

Laila-si…

Los dos subimos a la limusina.

Ya estábamos cerca de mi casa cuando;

Laila-y dime, ¿dónde dormiré?-me pregunto ella sin mirarme, pero yo me gire y la mire.

Kido-dormirás conmigo.-le respondí.

Estaba claro que esa no era la repuesta que quería, porque se giro y me miro directamente.

Laila-¿estas de broma?

Kido-no.

Laila-yo no pienso dormir en la misma cama que tú, como si no me bastara tener que aguantarte.-me dijo ella medio enfadada.

Kido-pues piensa que es como cuando éramos pequeños, además para mí tampoco es una bendición y la idea fue de mi padre. Después te explico todo.

Ahora os los explico…veréis cuando Laila y yo nos hicimos novios, venia más veces a dormir a mi casa que antes y dormíamos juntos, pero solo eso yo en una parte de la cama y ella en la otra.

Laila-gritando-¡Kido, Kido responde!

Kido-¿a qué vienen tantos gritos?

Laila- a que es la sexta vez que te digo a que ya hemos llegado.

Kido-ah, vale.

Fin Pov´s Kido

Los chicos salieron de la limusina y entraron en casa de Kido.

Un mayordomo cogió las maletas de la peli marrón y se las llevo a la habitación de Kido.

Señor Kido-hola hijo, hola Laila.

Los dos-hola.

¿?-que niños tan majos.

Laila-perdone, ¿pero quién es usted?

Señor Kido-es el Señor Kiyaco y este es su hijo el pequeño, André.

André-un placer-pensando-que guapa es esa chica.

Señor Kiyaco-bueno ahora que estamos todos vayamos a cenar.

Kido-ves él y su hijo se quedan en la habitación de invitado, otra de las razones por las que duermes conmigo.-le susurro el estratega a la de ojos morados.

Laila-vale.

Señor Kido-vamos chicos.

Laila y Kido-si.

(…)

En la habitación de Kido;

Laila-Kido…

Kido-si?

Laila-¿podrías salir de la habitación mientras me pongo el pijama?

Kido-vale, pero date prisa.

Pov´s Kido

Kido-vale, pero date prisa.

Laila-ok.

Salí de mi habitación para dejar que ella se cambiara, yo ya me cambiaria después.

Pero al salir encontré algo, que jamás me había encontrado: ese tonto del bote, de André estaba apoyado en la puerto viendo cambiarse a Laila, por lo que al salir yo le golpeé tirándolo al suelo.

André-auhh, ten más cuidado-se me quejo.

Kido-¿Qué te crees que estabas haciendo, pervertido?-le pregunte.

Él me miro con sonrisa picara en la cara y no sé cómo, pero acabamos peleándonos.

Fin Pov´s Kido

Pov´s Laila

Me estaba cambiando, tenia puesto ya el pijama que era un pantalón, rojo, corto y una camisa del mismo color que me tapaba todo el pantalón , aparte la camisa tenia pequeños pingüinos como los que usa Kido en la supertecnica; pingüino emperador número 2.

Sí, creo que algunos ya lo suponéis pero os lo diré igualmente; Kido fue quien me regalo esta camisa.

Comencé a oír un ruido que no me gustaba fuera de la habitación, así que salí.

Laila-¿pero qué?

No me podía creer lo que veía, Kido y el hijo del señor Kiyaco se estaban peleando.

Kido tenía un par de moratones y una mordedura en el brazo izquierdo, el otro tenía unos arañazos y algo más pero sinceramente me daba igual lo que le pasará.

Me moví rápidamente y me puse entre los dos, Kido acabo sentado en el suelo y el otro de pié, a punto de caerse.

Los dos me estaban mirando pero no como hacia alguien que se extrañaba por el comportamiento de una persona, si no como lo que son, como unos pervertidos.

Laila-¡parad ya!-dije restándole importancia a como me estaban mirando.

El otro chicos se adelanto y me cogió de la mano.

André-venga guapa duerme conmigo no con él, ya verás que buena noche pasamos.

Laila-pedazo de pervertido.-le dije para después soltarle de la mano y empujarlo haciendo que se diera un pequeño golpe contra la pared.

No sé porque lo hice con todo lo que yo le odio pero me acerque y me puse al lado de Kido; apoye su cabeza en mi brazo derecho mientras mi mano acariciaba su pelo y con mi mano izquierda le cogí de una de las manos.

Fin Pov´s Laila

Pov´s Kido

Laila-¿estas bien?-me pregunto.

No me lo podía creer, estábamos en la misma posición que me cogía ella cuando estaba triste o herido para consolarme cuando éramos novios.

Eso me gusto, dispuesto a que yo aun la amaba, no sé porque le hice eso hace años, eso no era propio de mí pero lo hecho está y no podía hacer retroceder el tiempo para evitarlo.

Laila-¡Kido, Kido despierta, por favor!

Al oír la voz de Laila me desperté, al parecer después de que ella me cogiera estaba tan dolorido que me había desmayado.

Ella me había llevado hasta mi habitación, ahora estaba tumbado en mi cama, aun con el uniforme puesto.

Y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿ella estaba llorando?

Laila-llorando-estas despierto menos mal, que susto me diste.

Dijo ella para después abrazarme lo que hizo que mis mejillas se tornaran de un color carmesí.

Cuando me soltó empecé a secarle las lágrimas de sus preciosos ojos con mi mano.

Kido-no llores más.

Laila-tú a cambio no te peles otra vez con él.

Kido-prometido.

Laila-dejando de llorar-prometido.

Laila-anda veamos la única peli que tienes, para que te relajes un poco.

Kido-¿piratas del Caribe 3?

Laila-levantándose-si, pero una pregunta.

Kido-que?

Aunque yo ya sabía cuál era la pregunta, ahora veréis como tengo razón.

Laila-¿Por qué guardaste está película?

Lo veis.

Kido-porque era tú favorita y la que vimos tantas veces juntos.

No me di cuenta porque seguía tumbado en la cama pero al oír lo que le dije Laila se puso un poco roja.

Laila-ya normal-entiendo…-levantándose-bueno esto ya está.

Ella se levantó y se puso a mi lado en la cama, tumbada a mi lado.

Mientras ella ponía la película yo la miraba como ponía sus brazo atrás de su cabeza.

Laila-atiende a la tele.

Kido-pensando-Me vio, ¿Por qué siempre me pilla? ¿Es que no puede ocultarle nada?

Laila-no, no puedes.

Kido-ya lo veo, si incluso les la mente, aun mirando a la película.

Laila-tú deberías dejara de mirarme, pervertido y mirar a la peli.

Note que por primera vez desde que llego me llamaba pervertido en forma de broma.

Al final le hice caso y mire a la tele.

(…..)

Eran sobre las dos de la mañana. Ella ya se había quedado dormida y yo seguía despierto, la miraba dormir, es un ángel.

Empecé a acariciar ese precioso pelo suyo.

Kido-se ve tan guapa cuando duerme.

Al final yo también me acabe quedando dormido después de acariciar su pelo un rato.

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola lectores, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo; ¡Disfruten!

Capitulo 8:¡Le Pediré Una Cita!

Pov´s Kido

Me acababa de despertar, eran las diez de la mañana.

Me gire para encontrarme con Laila durmiendo, pero no estaba, estaba asustado y si se había escapado, ido y si lo de ayer le hizo enfadarse.

Laila-veo que ya despertaste.

Me gire al oír su voz y al verla me tranquilice.

Kido-si, ¿por qué te despertaste tan pronto?

Laila-a ti no te incúmbelo que yo haga y levántate anda.

Después de decirme eso salió de la habitación.

Me levante, me cambie y baje a desayunar.

Laila-veo que sigues siendo lento, pingüinito.

Me dijo ella mirándome…..un momento, ¿pingüinito?

Kido-¿pingüinito?

Laila-yes, ven y desayuna que yo me tengo que ir enseguida.

Kido-está bien.

Me senté a su lado y tomé mi desayuno.

Ya eran las diez y veinte, Laila y yo nos despedimos y salimos de mi casa.

Ya fuera de mi casa;

Laila-nos vemos después pingüinito.

Kido-vale, adiós.

En cierto modo me gustaba que me llamará así significaba que empezaba a perdonarme, ¿no?

En fin me despedí de ella y me fui.

Fin Pov´s Kido

Pov´s Laila

Iba caminando hacia el parque donde había quedado con Fuduo, después de despedirme de Kido.

Lo que Kido hizo ayer en cierto modo me demostró que estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo hace años y que se preocupaba por mí, y eso me gusto.

Mientras caminaba recordaba lo que pasó hoy por la mañana.

Flash Back

Me acababa de levantar, eran las nueve de la mañana.

Iba a volver a la cama cuando sonó mi móvil y lo cogí lo más rápido posible, para no despertar Kido.

Laila-diga?

Fuduo-hola Laila, soy Fuduo.

Laila-ah, hola Fuduo. ¿Qué quieres?

Fuduo-(suspiro para tranquilizarse) ¿puedes venir hoy al parque de la torre a las diez y media?

Laila-claro, pero ¿para qué?

Fuduo-te lo diré allí, adiós.

Laila-vale, adiós.- (cuelgan ambos).

Fin del Flash Back

Laila-pensando-¿Qué querrá?

(…..)

Al final llegué al parque donde habíamos quedado, pero Fuduo aun no estaba así que le espere en un banco.

Fin Pov´s Laila

Pov´s Fuduo

Llegaba tarde al parque.

Hoy había quedado con Laila a las diez y media pero entre que me dormí y esa pesada de Natsumy que me llamó para que hablara con Les, para saber cuándo volvería al entrenamiento, se me hizo tarde, ya eran las onces menos cuarto.

(….)

Allí estaba ella mirando el cielo esperándome.

Me acerque sigilosamente hacia donde estaba.

Fuduo-uh.

Laila-ahhh, ¡que susto Fuduo!

Fuduo-ja, ja perdona y siento llegar tarde.

Laila-tranquilo da igual-me dijo para después sonreírme.

Ella tiene una sonrisa preciosa, que al verla sientes como todo lo malo de tu vida desaparece.

Laila-¿y que querías decirme?-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No me quedaba otra, no hay vuelta a tras tenía que decírselo.

Le cogí de las manos, por lo que ella me miro extrañada y yo le mire, no con mi sonrisa burlona de siempre si no con una sonrisa feliz.

Fuduo-¿quieres que salgamos mañana?

Laila-ah, era eso, que asustada me tenias creí que era algo malo-me dijo para después mirarme directamente a mis ojos lo que hizo que me pusiera un poco rojo y ella se rió un poquito y me dijo-me encantaría.

Fuduo-entonces… ¿es una cita?

Al oír eso se puso un poco roja igual que yo, pero cuando se le paso me sonrió nuevamente y soltó:

Laila-se puede decir que sí.

Fuduo-pensando-¡bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnn !-hablando-pues te recojo mañana a las ocho y media en...?

Laila-pensando-no le puedo decir que estos días duermo en casa de Kido-hablando-no me recojas, tú espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Fuduo-pensando-que raro, pero da igual porque tendré una cita con ella-hablando-vale.

(….)

Laila-bueno ya es la una y media debería irme, hasta mañana.

Fuduo-hasta mañana.

Laila se va yendo despidiéndose de mí con la mano y una de sus hermosas sonrisas en la cara.

Fin Pov´s Fuduo

Continuara….

Siento que haya sido tan corto, pero merece la pena porque el próximo será la cita entre Laila y Fuduo.

¿Fuduo le dirá a Laila lo que siente por ella en la cita?

¿Kido se enterara e impedirá o por lo menos se enterara de la cita que tiene Laila con Fuduo?

¿Por qué Natsumy estás tan preocupada por Les?


	9. Chapter 9

Hola lectores, hoy les traigo la cita entre Laila y Fuduo. ¡Disfruten!

Capitulo 9: ¡Nuestra Primera Cita!

Laila se estaba cambiando para irse a dormir, hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

Laila-espera un segundo.-se puso la parte de arriba de su pijama y dijo-pasa.

Kido entró en la habitación.

Kido-¿Qué hiciste hoy por la mañana, para llegar tan tarde?

Laila-no seas un cotilla, pingüinito.

Kido-bueno si no me lo quieres decir, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Laila-ya me estás haciendo una.

Kido-pues dos.

Laila-dispara.

Kido-¿te gusta alguien?

Laila-eso es personal, pero creo que ahora mismo…-se paro y puso pose de pensar, para después mirar a Kido con una sonrisa y decirle-nadie, ¿por?

Kido-por saber.

Laila-ah, vale, en fin buenas noches.

Kido-buenas noches.

(…)

Kido-pensando-sé que me ocultas algo pero que será?ummmmm…

(…..)

Pov´s Kido

Me acababa de despertar, esta vez Laila estaba durmiendo, aun, en la otra parte de la cama.

Me acerque a donde estaba ella, le aparte el pelo de la cara y la abrace.

Laila-uuummm- decía en sueños.

Entonces ella se movió un poco, quedando frente a frente junto a mí, abrazados y yo note como mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

Nuestros labios se separaban por unos centímetros, yo quería cortar esa distancia y besarla, pero eso estaría mal.

Solo la seguí abrazando.

(…)

Laila-unnn, buenos días.

Laila se acababa de despertar.

Kido-pensando- seguro que ahora me aparta de ella y se enfada conmigo.

Pensaba yo, pero lo que paso no fue eso.

Lo que pasó fue que ella correspondió mi abrazo, abrazándome por la cintura y sonriéndome.

Laila-buenos días, pingüinito o debería decir esta vez tomatito.

Kido-pensando-¿tomatito?¡pues claro! debo estar súper rojo.-oh,no.

Laila-ji, ji tranquilo así también estás guapo.

Kido-¿eh?

Laila-ji, ji anda levantémonos.

Kido-s-si.

(…)

Ya eran las siete y media de la tarde, Laila había ido a cambiarse, según me dijo había quedado con alguien.

Y por la prisa que se daba debe ser una cita y eso no me gusta nada.

(….)

Eran las ocho y Laila estaba saliendo de mi habitación.

Laila-¿Qué tal estoy?-me preguntó.

Yo no podía responderle, estaba guapísima, llevaba un vestido hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color verde clarito y unas sandalias blancas.

Laila-Kido, Kido.

Kido-¿Qué?

Laila-¿Qué, que tal estoy?

Kido-guapísima.

Laila se sonrojo un poco por lo que le dije.

Laila-gracias.

Kido-una cosa.

Laila-si?

Kido-¿A dónde vas tan guapa?

Laila-eso es un secreto.-me dijo, para después bajara por las escaleras e irse.

Yo intente detenerla, pero no pude.

Quería saber lo que iba a hacer, pero primero debía contarle todo esto a Sakuma.

Así que cogí el móvil y le llamé.

Sakuma-diga?

Kido-hola Sakuma, soy Kido.

Sakuma-hola Kido, ¿qué quieres?

Kido-pues veras….

Y empecé a decirle todo.

Fin Pov´s Kido

Mientras;

Laila iba andando hasta que llegó al parque donde había quedado con Fuduo y allí estaba él esperándola.

Laila-hola.

Fuduo-hola, que guapa estás.

Laila-gracias, tú también.

Fuduo llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa marrón con una chaqueta negra a juego.

Fuduo-gracias, venga vamos.

Laila-¿pero a donde?

Fuduo-ya verás.

Laila-vale.

Los dos empezaron a correr.

(…..)

Fuduo-llegamos.

Laila-¿el parque de atracones?

Fuduo-si, ¿es que no te gusta?

Laila-no, no, me encanta.

Fuduo-vale, ¿te parece si vamos a la casa del terror?

Laila-por mí vale.

Fuduo-pues vamos.

(….)

Estaban en la casa del terror, de repente les apareció un vampiro que se les acercó y les tocó a los dos.

Laila-ahhh.-dijo la peli marrón.

Laila se abrazo a Fuduo, rodeándole su espalda con sus brazos.

Fuduo-tranquila, yo estoy aquí.-pensando-que guapa se ve asustada ,ojala no me suelte nunca.

Laila-gracias, Fuduo.

(…..)

Ya habían montado en muchas atracciones, eran las once de la noche.

Los dos salieron de la última atracción y sentaron en un banco, un poco lejos de allí.

Laila-me lo he pasado muy bien.

Fuduo-yo también, pero ese vampiro eh..-dijo lo último dándole mini golpes en el hombro a la de ojos lilas.

Laila-que malo eres..-dijo haciendo un puchero la peli marrón.

Fuduo-ja, ja-pensando-bueno es ahora o nunca se lo tengo que decir.-hablando-Laila..

Laila-si Fuduo?

Fuduo-nervioso-yo…yo..llámame Akio a partir de ahora, vale?

Laila-vale…Akio.

Justo en ese momento pasaba por ahí Sakuma.

Sakuma-pensando-me pregunto, ¿qué hará Laila ahora? No estoy seguro pero creo que lo que dijo Kido podía ser verdad, podría estar en una cita.-hablando-pero si está ahí, con…¿con Fuduo?

Mientras;

Fuduo-pensando-mal, mal, ¿como le digo que la amo?...¡ya sé!-hablando-Laila acércate que tienes algo en el labio.

Laila-¿Dónde?

Fuduo-ahí.

Laila-¿aquí?

Fuduo-no, mira aquí.

Laila se acerca a Fuduo y este aprovecha para cogerla, rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, mientras la atrae hacia él.

Laila-rojisima-Akio,¿ que ha..-

No le dio tiempo a terminar pues Fuduo unió sus labios con los suyos.

Sakuma-pensando-oh, no.-hablando-voy a avisar a Kido.-dijo para sí, mientras se iba corriendo.

Continuara….

Espero que os haya gustado, dejar reviews, adiós.

¿Cómo se tomará Kido lo que le va a decir Sakuma?

¿Kido matará a Fuduo si se entera o de otra forma dicha, Fuduo sobrevira?

¿Qué pasará entre Laila y Fuduo después del beso?


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, espero que les gustará el capitulo anterior, aquí va el siguiente; ¡Disfruten!

Capitulo 10: ¡El Sentimiento De Natsumy!

Laila-rojisima-Akio, ¿que ha...-

No le dio tiempo a terminar pues Fuduo unió sus labios con los suyos.

Sakuma-pensando-oh, no.-hablando-voy a avisar a Kido-dijo para sí, mientras se iba corriendo.

Sakuma corrió y corrió hasta llegar a casa de Kido, donde su mayordomo le dejo entrar y él subió a toda velocidad al cuarto de Kido.

Sakuma-agotado-Kido, hola Kido.

Kido-hola Sakuma, ¿estas bien?

Sakuma-si, pero escucha.

Sakuma empezó a contarle lo pasado entre Fuduo y Laila a Kido y no le gusto mucho.

Kido-furioso-¡yo lo mató!-dijo el de googles, abriendo la puerta.

Antes de que el chico de la capa saliera a cazar el del parche le cogió de la muñeca.

Sakuma-tranquilo Kido, no hagas ninguna locura.

Kido-enfurecido-¡suéltame Sakuma!-dijo el de ojos rojos para después darle un codazo a su amigo en toda la barriga.

Sakuma-ahuuuuuuu-decía mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama para no caerse por el dolor.

Kido se dio la vuelta y vio lo que le había hecho a su amigo.

Kido-lo siento, ahora te traigo hielo.

Mientras con Laila y Fuduo;

Laila abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, pero no se resistió pero tampoco siguió el beso.

Cuando les empezó a faltar el aire, se separaron.

Laila se puso de pie y salió corriendo.

Fuduo-¡Laila, espera!-gritaba el estratega para pararle pero no lo consiguió.

Fuduo-pensando-idiota, idiota eso es lo que soy…un tremendo idiota.

Mientras tanto;

Laila llegó a la casa de Kido y entró, subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Kido.

Sakuma-hola Laila.

Laila-¡que susto!¿eh? ah, eres tú. Hola Sakuma.

Laila se sentó al lado de Sakuma en la cama.

Laila-¿Qué te pasa?

Sakuma-que me di un golpe-mintió.

Laila-anda déjame ver.

Sakuma-¿Cómo?

Laila-que te quites la camisa.

Sakuma-rojo-pero..pero…

Laila-tranquilízate, solo es para curarte.

Sakuma-rojo-va-vale.

Sakuma se quitó la camisa y Laila empezó a acariciarle la barriga.

Sakuma-rojo-¿Qué haces?

Laila-hacer que te sientas mejor, ¿tú que te crees?

Sakuma-yo..yo-fue interrumpido, porque se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Kido-ya tengo el hielo y…..¿eh? hola Laila.

Laila-hola Kido.

Kido-extrañado-¿Qué haces?

Laila-hacer que se sienta mejor por el golpe que se dio, es lo que hacia mi hermano cada vez que me daba un golpe.

Kido se acercó a ellos y se puso al lado de Laila.

Sakuma-pensando-gracias, gracias, Kido me has salvado.

Kido-bueno aquí tengo el hielo.

Laila-dame.

Kido le dio el hielo a Laila y esta se lo puso en la barriga al del parche.

Sakuma-que frioooo.

Laila-aguanta, cinco minutos más y ya está.

Y así empezaron a hablar entre los tres.

(…..)

Ya eran las doce y media.

Sakuma-será mejor que me valla ,adiós chicos.

Kido y Laila-¡adiós!

(…..)

Ya era por la mañana, cierto chico de ojos morados estaba en la puerta de la secundaria Raimon esperando a un amigo suyo.

De repente una chica peli azul salta encima del chico haciendo que los dos caigan al suelo.

Haruna-¡Hola Les, que bien que ya estés bien!-dice sonriente encima del chico la peli azul.

Les-hola Haru, ¿te puedes levantar?

Haruna-ah, claro, perdona.-dice lo último ya levantada y después se levanta el chico.

Aki-hola Les.

Les-hola Aki, Natsumy.

Natsumy-nerviosa-Ho..hola.

Aki-nos disculpas un momento Les.

Les-claro.

Aki-vamos Haruna.

Haruna-si.(se van)

Un chico peli azul viene andando hacia la puerta de la secundaria y ve a un amigo suyo ahí.

Kazemaru-¡Les hola!-dice poniéndose a su lado.

Les-¿eh? Hola Kazemaru.

Kazemaru-veo que ya está bien.

Les-sí.

Kazemaru-te tengo que decir una cosa.

Les-si?

Kazemaru-hoy tampoco hay entrenamiento.

Les-¡otra vez! parece que cuando yo estoy bien no debe haber entrenamiento….en fin, vamos a clase.

Kazemaru-si.(se van)

Mientras un poco lejos de allí,

Aki-se lo tienes que decir.

Natsumy-pero no sé como…

Haruna-pues queda con él hoy…-empieza diciendo la peli azul, ya harta.

Aki-y dile que te gusta.-termina la peli verde, harta.

Natsumy-lo intentaré.

Aki-bien, ahora vamos a clase.

Las otra dos-si.(se van)

(…..)

Profesor-¡ya es la hora del recreo!

La clase-¡si!

Les estaba colocando los libros cuando una chica se acerca a él.

Natsumy-nerviosa-Les, ¿puedo volver contigo al acabar las clases?-le pregunta nerviosa.

El de ojos morados le mira extrañado pero después le sonríe.

Les-claro.

Natsumy-gracias.-pensando-¡biennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnn!

Kazemaru-vamos Les.

Les-ya voy, perdona Natsumy pero me tengo que ir….hasta luego.

Natsumy-adiós.

(….)

Ya era la hora de irse y Les se fue con Natsumy, no sin antes decirle a Kido que volvería un poco tarde.

Les-vamos?

Natsumy-nerviosa-si…si.

Les-¡adiós chicos!-dice girándose y despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Los otros dos-¡adiós!

(…..)

Fuduo estaba volviendo solo a su casa porque su amigo Les hoy iba con Natsumy.

Pero de repente sintió una mano que le paraba y se dio la vuelta.

Fuduo-¿Kido?

Kido-¡esto por hacerle daño a Laila!-después de decirle eso le da un golpe en la nariz, haciendo que empiece a sangrarle.

Fuduo-¡idiota!

Kido-¡el idiota eres tú, te lo merecías por la estupidez que hiciste el otro día!-dijo para después irse ,sin dejar que el otro dijera nada.

(…..)

Natsumy y Les anduvieron hasta llegar al parque de la torre.

Sé sentaron en la banca que hay al lado de la rueda con la que se entrena Endo, que suerte para Natsumy hoy no estaba ahí.

Les-¿Qué querías decirme?

Natsumy-nerviosa-veras…Les …tú…tú…

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews por favor, ¡adiós lectores!

¿Qué pasará con Fuduo?

¿ Natsumy le dirá a Les lo que siente por él?


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí la continuación de mi fic.

Advertencia: En el siguiente capítulo pasará algo extraño que sucederá porque Laila y Fuduo se acostaron.

Capitulo 11: ¡Te Amo!

Les y los chicos estaban en clase.

Estaban a punto de irse a su casa, porque era la última hora.

Les estaba recordando lo que le había dicho Natsumy.

Flash Back

Natsumy-nerviosa-veras…Les…tú…tú… ¡tú me gustas!

Les se quedo boquiabierto por la que acababa de decirle la chica, ya normal le respondió.

Les-lo siento Natsumy pero no siento lo mismo.

Natsumy puso cara triste y después empezó a llorar.

Natsumy-triste-sabia, sabía que tú también me dirías que no.-dijo entre sollozos la chica.

Les se acerco a ella y con su brazo le abrazo y la tranquilizo.

Les-un momento… ¿tú también?

Natsumy-si, Kido también me dijo que no sentía lo mismo.

Les-entiendo….

Fin Del Flash Back

Kazemaru-¡Lesssssssssssssssssss!

Al oír el grito de su amigo, Les se calló del asiento y mirando hacia delante dijo.

Les-ah… ¿Qué? ¿Que pasa?

Kazemaru-te habías quedado en tú mundo, que la clase ya ha terminado.

Les-levantándose-pero no tenias porque despertarme así.

MidoriKagua-pero es que no había manera de despertarte.

Hiroto-Mido tiene razón.

Les-pues vale, ¿nos vamos?

Midorikagua-si bella durmiente, ji, ji.

Les-¿has dicho algo Mido?

Midorikagua-no, no ji, ji.

Hiroto-calla anda.

Midorikagua-jo, yo solo me divertía.

Hiroto-pues para de divertirte ya.

Midorikagua-aguafiestas.

(….)

Laila andaba por la calle, se dirigía a la casa de Fuduo, tenía que decirle lo que sentí por él.

Ya se lo había dicho a Kido y este le había dicho que no le importaba que fueran novios, incluso, porque al final se acabaría casando con él.

Al final llego a la casa del chico, subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta.

Pov´s Fuduo

Fuduo-¡ya voy!-dije gritando.

Acababan de llamar a mi puerta y fui a abrir.

Al abrir la puerta a una milésima de segundo ya esa persona me estaba abrazando, por lo que me sonroje un poco.

Fuduo-ehh…-intente hablar pero no era capaz.

Esa persona me soltó y me brindo una sonrisa, no me lo podía creer era ella y no parecía enfadada.

Fuduo-Lai…Laila.-no pude decir nada más estaba demasiado feliz de volver a verla.

Laila-Akio sobre lo que hiciste el otro día….-decía medio roja-yo también te quiero.

Eso no me lo esperaba para nada pero al oírlo sentí como si mi cuerpo se convirtiera en un cohete y fuera a despegar de la felicidad.

Fuduo-y yo a ti.

(….)

Eran las doce, hoy fue una noche inolvidable, hice el amor con ella.

Laila-será mejor que me bala yendo, adiós Akio.

Fuduo-adiós princesa.

Fin Pov´s Fuduo

(…..)

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Fuduo y Laila eran novios y ya lo sabían todos sus amigos, incluido Les.

Laila ya volvía a dormir en su casa porque su padre y su hermana ya habían vuelto.

En una cita que tenia Laila y Fuduo, Aelita les siguió y supo que eran novios pero prometió no decir nada a nadie y aun menos a su padre.

A Les le costaba mucho no poder besar a Fuduo en los entrenamientos por estar fingiendo ser chico pero tenía que aguantarse si quería jugar al fútbol.

Laila volvía del entrenamiento mega cansada porque estos días se quedaban más tiempo exactamente hasta las nueve y media.

Hizo lo de siempre y al irse a dormir encendió su mp3 y empezó a escuchar música, aunque estos días no se encontraba muy bien y que el entrenamiento fuera más largo solo lo empeoraba.

Continuara…

Espero que os gustara, los fans de Kido tranquilos el está bien porque sabe que al final será él quien se tenga que casar con ella.

Por cierto después de este fic haré otro que será cuando Laila y Fuduo y Kido ya son mayores, es decir que será en el go.

¿Por qué Laila se encontrara mal?

¿Qué será la sorpresa que les espera en el próximo capítulo?

Y Dejen Reviews por favor.


	12. Chapter 12

Siento no haber escrito en este tiempo, pero aquí tienen el capitulo 12, que sepáis que va a ser corto, disfrutar.

Capitulo 12: ¡La Gran Sorpresa!

En el campo de fútbol de la secundaria entrenaba el equipo de fútbol del Raimon.

Endo paraba los tiros, Kido organizaba todo, Goenjy tiraba a puerta, Kazemaru corría, todo como en cada entrenamiento…excepto por cierto peli marrón que estaba jugando muchisíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiimo peor que los otros días.

Les-"¿Por qué estoy tan cansada?"-se preguntaba mentalmente el de ojos lilas por lo que no vio el balón que se dirija hacia él.

Kazemaru-¡Les cuidado!-intento avisarle el peli azul.

Pero ya fue tarde, el balón había dado en toda la barriga del chico, pero hubo una cosa que resulto raro a todos menos a Midorikagua, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Natsumy, Kido y Fuduo que estaban demasiado preocupados por él como para oír el grito, os los explico; cuando el balón le dio Les no dijo nada pero se holló una voz de un niñito pequeño gritar desde donde el peli marrón estaba.

Kazemaru-¡Les despierta!-gritaba el peli azul mientras ponía a su amigo entre sus brazos y le abrazaba.

Les-Kaze me parece bien que te preocupes por mi pero, ¿me puedes soltar?

Fuduo-que bonito el velocista con su uke.

Lo dicho por el segundo estratega del equipo,-a pesar de que también estaba preocupado por su amigo-no paso desapercibido por los dos nombrados por lo que estos se pusieron un poco rojos, pero ya normales hicieron como si no pasará nada.

Kazemaru-claro Les, perdona-dice soltándole.

Les-no pasa nada...-dice lembantandose pero le dolía tanto la barriga que se tuvo que apoyar en Mido para poder andar.

Hiroto-¿seguro que estás bien?

Les-si, Hiro-chan.-se paró un segundo al notar otro dolor aun más fuerte que él anterior-pero necesito ir al baño.

Kazemaru-como estás no puedes ir solo.

Natsumy corrió hacia donde estaba el peli marrón y le miro con una mirada de cariño y protección para después mirar al de la capa.

Natsumy-Kido.

Kido-si?-preguntó el estratega, a pesar de ya saber lo que le iba a decir la chica.

Natsumy-acompaña a Les.

Kido-está bien.

Les-chicos enserio que estoy bien, puedo ir solo.

Midorikagua-no digas tonterías, si ahora estamos cogidos de la mano para que no te caigas.

El peli verde no se dio cuenta pero lo que dijo fue un error.

Fuduo-oh, qué bonito parece que eres el uke de varios, ¿e Les?-dijo burlonamente para que el chico pensara en otra cosa.

Lo dicho por el segundo estratega hizo que los nombrados se sonrojaran un poco durante un instante.

Kido-¡Fuduo!

Fuduo-ignorando a Kido-o será que tú eres el seme y ellos los ukes... ¡au! ¿Kido, porque me has pegado?

Kido-por idiota-empezó a andar hasta ponerse al lado del peli verde y el peli marrón, ofreciéndole la mano al último-¿vamos?-dijo con unan sonrisa.

Les-Kido...-dijo para después soltar al peli verde y coger la mano del estratega y decir con una sonrisa-si.

Kido-y Fuduo no digas nada o te enteras.- (se va con Les).

Fuduo-solo era para ayudarle a olvidar el dolor, jump.

Mientras Kido esperaba, apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados, al de ojos morados.

Les-ya está.

Kido-Laila, ¿estas bien?, no tienes buena pinta.-dijo preocupado el de googles.

Les-si, tranquilo.

Kido no se lo creyó del todo-bueno…vale, volvamos.

Les-vale.

Al volver encontraron a todos reunidos alrededor del entrenador y ellos también se acercaron.

Trabis-hoy mientras entrenan les irán haciendo exámenes medico para ver si están bien del todo, eso es todo, vuelvan a entrenar.-(se va).

Todos-¡si!

Natsumy-bien primero irá Mamoruo Endo.

Endo-¡si! Hasta hora chicos.-(se va).

Y así uno a uno van saliendo todos mientras el resto entrena excepto Les que fue obligado a dejar el entrenamiento por Natsumy.

Les-"¿Por qué me encuentro tan mal?"

Natsumy-ummm-chicas ir preparando las bebidas.

Las otras tres-¡si!-(se van).

Natsumy-¡siguiente, Yuuto Kido!

Kido-¡si!

Kido al pasar por el banquillo, miro de reojo al peli marrón y este le responde con una sonrisa-totalmente fingida, que por supuesto es notada por el estratega-.

(…..)

Natsumy-Les, te toca a ti, suerte.

Les-gracias Natsumy.-dice levantándose como puede.

Kido-Laila, espero que estés bien.

(…)

Enfermera-ya están los resultados.

Les-y bien?

Enfermera-amor, en realidad eres una chica, ¿verdad?

Les-nervioso-n-no.

Enfermera-dime la verdad por favor, que lo que te voy a decir es muy grave pero al mismo tiempo muy bello.

Les-está bien…si soy chica y mi autentico nombre es Laila. ¿Y cuál es esa noticia?

Enfermera-estas embarazada y dentro de poco tendrás a un niño precioso como hijo.

Laila ante la noticia se quedo en shock y cuando por fin volvió a estar bien-bueno todo lo que podía en esos momentos-habló.

Laila-¿embarazada?

Enfermera-si ,¿ estas bien?

Laila-más o menos ,pero dígame,¿ cuándo daré.. bueno ya sabe?

Enfermera-este domingo.

Laila-¡¿Tan pronto!?

Enfermera-si.

(…..)

Eran las dos de la noche una peli marrón no podía dormir por la fantástica y rara noticia que le habían dado.

Laila-ósea que el grito de esta mañana,¿ eras tú?-dijo acariciando su vientre y recordando lo de está noche a las diez.

Flash Back

Una peli marrón estaba tumbada en su cama con una brazo debajo de la cabeza y con la otra sujetando el móvil.

Fuduo-diga?

Laila-Akio, amor, soy yo.

Fuduo-hola Lail, dime preciosa, ¿qué quieres?

Laila-estoy…estoy embarazada..-dijo casi en un susurro pero lo suficiente alto como para que el chico le oyera.

Fuduo-¡eso es fantástico!

Laila-¿Cómo?

Fuduo-oh ,perdón, pero es que me alegra.

Laila-eres raro Akio.

Fuduo-pero por eso me quieres y dime, ¿se lo decimos a alguien?

Laila-por ahora a nadie y aun menos a mi padre, ya veré si se lo cuento a mi hermana.

Fuduo-pues vale, bueno hasta otro día, amor.

Laila-adiós.-(cuelgan ambos).

Fin Flash Back

Laila-bueno ahora ya está, solo queda esperar.

Continuara….

Espero que os haya gustado, ahora ya sabéis el porque lo de Fuduo y Laila en el otro capítulo.

Si os gusto dejar reviews, por favor, ¡adiós Lectores!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, espero que os gustara el capitulo anterior.

Aquí va el capi 13, ¡disfruten!

Capitulo 13: ¡María, Mi Mejor Amiga!

Ya era viernes por la noche y en un parque había una peli marrón junto a cierto peli azul, sentados en un banco mirando el atardecer.

Kazemaru-que bonito, no crees?-decía el peli azul cogiendo de la mano a su amiga.

Laila-si, es muy bonito Kaze.

Kazemaru-y muy romántico…-dijo un poco sonrojado el ex velocista.

Laila-Kaze..si también.

Kazemaru-deberías estar aquí con Fuduo no conmigo.-dijo triste.

Laila se giro y soltó la mano del chico para después abrazarle, haciendo que este se pusiera más sonrojado.

Laila-pero ahora estoy contigo…Kaze.-dijo mirándolo tiernamente a sus ojos.

El peli azul se sonrojo tanto que podía ganar al cabello de Hiroto, en color.

Kazemaru-si, porque pasemos tiempo juntos no pasa nada-dijo cogiendo la mano de la chica y volviendo a mirar al cielo.

Laila-exacto.-acomodándose en el hombro de su amigo sin dejar de abrazarle.

Mientras en el Instituto Zeus.

Aphrodi-Hola María.

María-eh? Hola Terumi.

Aphrodi-¿A dónde vas?-dijo el rubio rodeando los hombros, con su brazo izquierdo, de la hermana pequeña de su amigo Sakuma.

María-con mi oni-chan.

Aphrodi-se que corro el riesgo de que me mate pero, ¿puedo ir?-pregunto el "Dios" a su novia.

María-pues claro-dijo con una sonrisa para después darse la vuelta haciendo que el rubio la suelte.-y tranquilo no dejare que te haga nada, mi dios.

Aphrodi-gracias, mi princesa.-dijo para después coger de la mano a su novia.

María-lest´s go.

(….)

Kido-entiendo Sakuma pero es normal, mira que eres sobre protector.

Sakuma-igual que tú.

Kido-je, je-risa nerviosa- muy bien cambiando de tema,¿ cuando viene?

Sakuma-dentro de poco.

Fuduo-creo que..

Genda-…ya está aquí.

María-¡oni-chan ,Kido, chicos ya llegue!

Sakuma-eso no es…

Kido-si y no lo mates solo por venir.

Sakuma-lo intentaré..

Los dos recién llegados se pusieron al lado de los otros para después la chica soltar la mano del "Dios" y abrazar a Kido.

Kido-rojo-cuanto tiempo.

María-demasiado.

Aphrodi-ejem..-decía un poco celoso.

Genda-bueno queríamos decirte que Laila sale con Fuduo, por eso te llamamos.

María-soltando al estratega-entiendo, pues enhorabuena.

Kido-ya normal-¿no te parece mal?

María-mientras ellos sean felices me da igual, ¿verdad amor?

Aphrodi-si.

Se veía claramente que Sakuma estaba a punto de matar a Arfuro si no fuera porque Kido le cogió de la mano y le dijo con la cabeza no.

(…..)

María-bueno yo me voy.

Aphrodi-¿te acompaño a casa?

María-claro.

Sakuma-ejem…Kido suéltame la mano.

Kido-ni hablar, no voy a dejar que le mates.

Sakuma-si no lo voy a matar.

Kido-y yo te creo, te conozco demasiado bien Sakuma.

(….)

Aphrodi-tú hermano casi me mata.-dijo mientras seguía rodeando los hombros de la chica con su brazo.

María-tú podrías con él, pero igualmente debemos darle gracias a kido.

Aphrodi-si, si no fuera por él estaría muerto.

María se soltó del rubio y se puso delante de él mirándolo con una sonrisa.

María-exagerado.

Aphrodi se acercó a ella hasta coger por el mentón a la chica y acercar su rostro al suyo.

Aphrodi-eso no es verdad, princesa mía.-dijo con voz seductora.

Lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

María-no iras a..-intentó decir.

Pero no le dio tiempo a acabar porque el "Dios" había juntado sus labios en un divino y tierno beso.

Que duró hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

María-eres un aprovechado.-dijo girándose así no pudiendo ver al rubio.

Aphrodi-je, ¿hoy estas sola en casa?-dijo abrazándola por la cadera.

María-si, por?-pregunto girando la cabeza.

Aphrodi-creo que ya lo sabes.-dijo con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

María-pervertido!-dijo consiguiendo soltarse del-te he dicho que aun no estoy preparada para "eso".

Aphrodi-jo…bueno pues será en otra ocasión.

María-eres único.

Aphrodi-Hasta mañana mi princesa.

María-hasta mañana mi Dios.-dice dándole un beso en la mejilla y después se va.

(….)

Era sábado por la mañana y Laila iba caminando por la calle normalmente hasta que…

¿?-¡Hola Laila!

La peli marrón se giro al oír una voz que reconocía perfectamente, era la voz de su mejor amiga.

Laila-¡María!-dijo corriendo hacia ella.

(…..)

Al final las dos se abrazan y al separase se empiezan a contar las cosas que les pasaron hasta ahora, mientras andan.

(…..)

Laila decidió contarle lo del niño a su mejor amiga.

María-seria-ya veo…

Laila-¿y qué opinas?

María-cambiando su cara seria por una sonrisa-que deberías preocuparte menos y estar feliz, porque ahora lo hecho, hecho está. Y tienes que cuidar de ese niño.

Laila-gracias…pero, ¿me ayudarás?

María-soy tú mejor amiga….¡por supuesto!

Laila-sonriendo-gracias.

María-y dijiste que nacería mañana, no?

Laila-si, mañana tendré que ir al hospital.

María-vale, dile a tú padre que hoy te quedas a dormir a mi casa para que no se entere de lo del bebe.

Laila-¿enserio?

María-claro.

Laila-muchas gracias, bueno nos vemos después, en tú casa, ahora se lo diré a mi padre.

María-ok, adiós.

Laila-corriendo-¡adiós!

Continuara…

Espero que os haya gustado.

En el próximo capítulo ya nacerá el bebe.

Dejen reviews.

¡Adiós Lectores!


	14. Chapter 14

Hola lectores, aquí os dejo el capi 14.

¡Disfruten!

Capitulo 14: ¡Mi Pequeño Takuto!

Era domingo por la mañana. María y Laila estaban desayunando.

María-cuando acabes deberíamos ir al hospital.

Laila-si aun no he roto aguas.

María-levantándose-yo lo digo por si a caso.

Laila-bueno…vale.

(…..)

María-¿vamos?

Laila-si.

Las dos empiezan andar hacia el hospital y desde lejos ven a Fuduo correr hacia ellas.

Fuduo-Hola chicas.

María-hola.

Laila-hola tesoro.

Laila y Fuduo se acercan el uno al otro y se dan un beso lleno de amor.

María-eh, no hay tiempo, ok?

Laila-ok, ok.

Fuduo-si mamá.

María-que chico…bueno andando.

Y así los tres empiezan a andar.

(…..)

María-llegamos.

Laila-por fin.

Enfermera-hola chicos, ¿es que os puedo ayudar?

María-venimos a dejar a nuestra amiga aquí, que va a dar a luz.

Enfermera-entiendo, vengan por aquí.

Los tres-si.

Y así los tres siguen a la enfermera hasta una habitación, donde en ese momento Laila rompe aguas y llaman al doctor.

María-aguanta.

Laila-ahh, vale, ahh.

Fuduo-esperare fuera.

(…..)

Fuduo-espero que vaya todo bien.

¿?-pues claro, además María esta con ella.

Fuduo-¿eh?

Fuduo gira la cabeza y ve a su amigo de pelo rubio.

Fuduo-Aprhody, ¿qué haces aquí?

Arfuro-no está claro, he venido a ver si va todo bien.-dice sentándose a su lado.

Fuduo-entiendo y dime una cosa.

Arfuro-dime.

Fuduo-¿tú y María ya lo habéis hecho?

Arfuro-….no, ella me dijo el otro día que en ese momento no estaba preparada.

Fuduo-¿quieres que te diga un secreto para que lo hagáis?

Arfuro-sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero vale.

Fuduo-pues veras…

(….)

María-¡chicos, ya está!

Arfuro-vamos?-dice levantándose.

Fuduo-si.-dice también levantándose.

Los dos chicos entran a la habitación y se encuentran con Laila en la cama, tumbada, con un niño pequeño en manos.

Fuduo se acerca a Laila.

Laila-te presento a tú hijo, Takuto Shindou.

Fuduo-ya veo, hola hijo.-dice lo último acariciando al bebe.

Shindou-je.

María- es igual a sus padres.

Laila-si...gracias por tú ayuda.

María-soy tú mejor amiga, siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Laila-Gracias.

María- no hay de qué.

Fuduo-y, ¿cuándo te dan el alta?

Laila-hoy por la tarde.

Fuduo-bien.

Mientras;

Arfuro-que cosa tan rara y bonita.-dice rodeando los hombros de la centrocampista con su brazo.

María-si.

Arfuro-nos vamos?

María-si.

María se acerca hacia adelante soltándose de su novio.

María-nosotros ya nos vamos.

Laila-vale, adiós.

Fuduo-Adiós.

María y Arfuro-adiós.-(se van)

(…)

Fuduo-mi pequeño Shindou…-dice acariciando la mejilla del bebe.

Laila-siempre te queremos.-acaba la frase mirando a su hijo.

Y como si el pequeño los oyera les sonrió a los dos desde los brazos de su madre.

Continuara….

Espero que os haya gustado.

Si queréis que María y Byron hagan el amor, decirlo y si no no digáis nada y según lo que digáis añadiré un capitulo o no.

Dejar reviews si os ha gustado.

¡Adiós Lectores!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola Lectores, aquí tienen el capi siguiente.

¡Disfruten!

Advertencia: Aquí pasara algo.

Capitulo 15:¡Lo Inesperado!

Era por la noche, estaba en un bosque corriendo sin parar. Ella quería parar…..pero no debía…o su vida acabaría.

Se tropezó y cayó al suelo, intento moverse pero no podía.

Ella lo sabía, lo sabia….era su final. Vio como aquel hombre se dirigía hacia ella mientras sentía como su corazón empezaba a pararse.

María-e…es…te…es…e…l…f….in…-dijo como pudo.

El hombre estaba a unos centímetros de ella cuando…

¿?-¡DESPIERTE!

María-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-dijo levantándose rápidamente.

La chica sudaba sudor frio y temblaba mientras sus ojos estaban rojos sin haber llorado.

¿?-¿señorita, se encuentras bien?

María-si Alfred, puedes irte.

Alfred-como ordene.- (se va)

María se levanta y va al baño.

(…..)

Iba caminando por la calle hacia su instituto;"La Royal Academy", recordando lo que había soñado.

María-"¿Por qué abre soñado eso?"-se preguntaba mentalmente la oji-roja.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Fuduo;

¡Toc, toc!-llamaban a la puerta.

Fuduo fue a la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con su amada novia y su precioso hijo.

Laila-hola Akio.

Fuduo-Hola amor.

Dijo el chico y después unió sus labios con los de la chica en un lindo y amoroso beso.

Shindou-hoa papá.

La voz de su hijo hizo que se separan y Fuduo le miro y les invito a entrar.

Fuduo-¿habéis desayunado?

Laila-él sí, yo no he podido.-dijo mirando con una sonrisa a su hijo.

Ante lo dicho por su madre el pequeño sonrió a sus padres.

Fuduo-entiendo, yo te preparo algo.

Laila-gracias…-dijo triste.

Shindou-¿mamá po que eta tiste?-pregunto el pequeño mirando a su madre.

Laila-por nada hijo.-dijo "sonriendo" al niño.

Fuduo miro a la peli marrón y vio esa "sonrisa" la cual se notaba perfectamente que era falsa y que en realidad si estaba triste.

Laila-ahora vuelvo.

Shindou fue cogido por su padre y el pequeño sonrió a su madre y después la chica se fue a la terraza.

Ya en la terraza;

Laila-"¿Cómo te lo diré Kido? ¿Como decirte que tengo un hijo que no es tuyo?¡ ¿Cómo?!"-pensó triste la chica, no quería que Kido le rompiera la cabeza a su novio y que se llevara al niño con si separándolo de su propio padre, pero sabía que para cuidar al pequeño necesitaba su ayuda.

Volviendo a la cocina;

Shindou estaba en los brazos de su padre, quien le acariciaba el pelo al pequeño.

Shindou-papá.

Fuduo-si hijo?

Shindou-¿quine e Kido?-pregunto al mayor.

Al oír lo que acaba de preguntarle su hijo a Akio solo le paso una cosa por la cabeza, la cual era;"¿De qué conoce Shindou a kido?".

Fuduo-pues veras hijo…es un amigo mío.

Shindou-ahhh, ¿y me coceé?

Fuduo-no, no te conoce.

Shindou-entinde.

Fuduo-vale.-dice dejando de acariciar al ver a su novia volviendo.

Laila-ya he vuelto.

Shindou-¡mami!

Fuduo-todo tuyo, yo te aré el desaluto.

Laila-¿desaluto?

Fuduo-eh, si, je, je es que se me quedo.-dijo nervioso.

Laila-je, je vale.-dijo divertida.

(…)

María-¡oni-chan!-dijo corriendo a su laod.

Sakuma-eh? hola Mar.

Genda-hola preciosa.

Sakuma-Genda.-dijo mirando desafiante a su amigo.

Genda-y ahí tenemos al sobre protector.

María-je, je anda vamos a clase.

Sakuma-si, será mejor.

Y así los tres se encaminaron a sus respectivas aulas.

María iba a entrar a su clase cuando alguien la coge del brazo y le lleva al final del pasillo.

¿?-Hola.

María-¿Kido?¿que haces aquí?

Kido-que pasa,¿ es que ahora no puedo verte?

María-bueno si…pero no cuando van a empezar las clases. ¿Para qué viniste?

Kido-bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás.

María-Kido me estas asustando.-dijo temiéndose lo peor.

Kido-no, no te asustes….lo que pasa es…bueno…¿tú sabes que Laila y yo estamos comprometidos?

María-si…?-dijo como invitándole a seguir.

Kido-¿y qué te dije que yo a pesar de lo de hace años le seguía amando?

María-claro.

Kido-pues me di cuenta de que fue el mayor error de mi vida, en realidad confundí mis sentimientos, solo tenía pena hacia ella por lo que yo le había hecho.-le explico acercándose a ella.

La oji-roja no comprendió nada y estaba dispuesta a preguntarle.

María-¿kido que quie…-intento decir.

La chica no puedo terminar de hablar pues sus labios estaban siendo apresados por los de su mejor amigo, de toda la vida.

La oji-roja abrió los ojos de par en par aunque por sus googles no se veía. El beso la verdad era bonito y dulce.

La de googles intento zafarse de los labios del de la capa , pero no tuvo éxito.

Cuando les falto el aire y el estratega se separo de la chica, esta aprovecho para salir corriendo hacia su clase.

Mientras con nuestras feliz familia;

Shindou-papá!

Fuduo-si hijo?

Shindou-¡quineo jugar!-dijo haciendo un puchero, adorable.

Fuduo-si tu madre nos deja?-dijo mirando a su novia la cual sostenía al pequeño en sus brazos.

Laila-mientras no lo mates.-dijo en forma de broma, lo cual Akio noto.

Fuduo-shhhhh, eso es un secreto.-dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca.

Shindou-papá pala matame temad que cógeme.-dijo el pequeño con seriedad a su padre para después empezar a correr.

Fuduo-¡ahora veras!-dijo empezando a perseguir al niño.

Laila-je, je como son.

De repente la oji-lila sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo lo cual solo le pasaba cuando algo inesperado o malo le pasaba a ella o a su amiga, María. Era una especie de contacto entre ellas dos.

Laila-debería llamarla, la llamaré después.

Fuduo-¡te cogí!-dijo cogiendo al niño por la cintura y levantándolo.

Shindou-Jo!-dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

Laila-ja, ja, ja tal para cual.

Fuduo-¿Laila, amor crees que Kazemaru nos cubrirá la ausencia?-dijo sentándose en el sofá a su lado, aun con el niño en brazos.

Laila-claro, le dije que estábamos enfermos y no creo que se salten el entrenamiento para venir a vernos, mientras Endo este con ellos.

Fuduo-ja,ja tienes razón, por una vez ese cabeza de balón hace algo útil.

Shindou-¿Endo?

Laila-es un amigo nuestro , que ama el fútbol.-dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

Shindou-¡fútbol!-grito emocionado mientras levantaba una mano.

Laila-te enseñaremos a jugar si quieres?

Shindou-si, si querro!-grito aun más emocionado.

Fuduo y Laila se miraron y después empezaron a reírse.

(….)

Eran las tres de la tarde y María solo podía pensar en lo que había soñado y en el beso que le dio Kido.

¿Qué significaba el sueño?¿Qué quería decirle él con eso?¿Que pretendía? Esas y muchas más preguntas retumbaban en la cabeza de la estratega.

De repente sintió algo reconfortante que le devolvió a la vida real, abrió los ojos y vio a Aphrodi besándole, a lo que la oji-roja respondió de inmediato.

Ya cuando les faltaba el aire se separaron y el "Dios" le dio la mano a su novia entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Aphrodi-hola mi princesa.

María-hola mi dios.

Aphrodi-¿vamos a comer juntos?

María-con una sonrisa-¡claro!

Aphrodi-¡pues vamos!-dijo tirando de ella, mientras empezaba a correr.

María-si.-dijo empezando a correr.

Y los dos se fueron a comer pero al estar con el rubio María olvido sus preocupaciones, solo ese "Dios" podía hacerle olvidar todo lo malo y lo inesperado y ponerle una sonrisa a la oji-roja.

Continuara…..

Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis reviews si os gusto.

¡By Lectores!

¿Cómo le dirá Laila a Kido que tiene un hijo con Fuduo?

¿ Sakuma se enterara del beso que le dio Kido a María?

¿Fuduo se enterara de por qué Shindou le pregunto quien era Kido?


	16. Chapter 16

Hola lectores.

Como antes no puse el disclimaner lo ponga ahora y este es también para el resto de los capítulos.

Disclimaner: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5.

¡Disfruten!

Capitulo 16:¡Qué Extraño!

Sakuma caminaba tranquilo por la calle después del entrenamiento, volvía a casa.

Por el camino vio a Kido que iba con una sonrisa en el rostro y decidió acercarse a él.

Sakuma-¡Kido!-gritaba mientras corría hasta ponerse a su lado.

Kido-hola Sakuma, ¿qué tal?

Sakuma-bien y tú?-empezando a andar con él.

Kido-bien.

Sakuma-¿Y esa sonrisa?

Kido-digamos que hoy por fin me atrevía a dar el paso.

Sakuma-bueno te entiendo, más o menos, pero en fin.

Kido-je, je. ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

Sakuma-vale.

Mientras con Laila;

Fuduo-Muy bien Shindou.

Laila estaba sentada en el sofá apoyada en el pecho de Akio mientras ambos veían como su pequeño Takuto imitaba a un actor de la película que acababan de ver.

Shindou-dime, ¿temes a muerte?

Laila-bravo, bravo.-decía aplaudiendo.

Shindou-gazas, gazas.

El pequeño se acerco a sus padres y salto al sofá poniéndose en las piernas de su madre.

Shindou-(bostezo)que sueñe…-decía el pequeño abrazando a su madre.

Laila-duerme mi pequeño Takuto.-decía la madre al hijo mientras acariciaba el pelo del pequeño y ambos padres veian como se quedaba dormido.

Fuduo-te quiero pequeño-decía besando a su hijo en su mejilla.

Akio subió la cabezo miro a su novia le rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la boca el cual fue correspondido.

Se separo de su boca sin soltarla y le dijo;

Fuduo-y a ti te amo.

Laila-y yo a ti amor.

(…..)

Dos horas después en la casa de los Kido.

En la habitación del joven Kido;

Kido-al final Sakuma se lo tomo bien, lo de que estoy enamorado de María y los del beso.-recordaba el estratega.

Flash Back

Sakuma y Kido iban caminando mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa por lo menos hasta;

Kido-Sakuma debo decirte algo.-dijo serio el de la capa interrumpiendo a su mejor amigo.

Sakuma-¿Lo que Kido?

Kido-estoy….enamorado de María y hoy por la mañana antes de las clases fui a verla y… la bese.-dijo el estratega.

El de los googles espero que su amigo le gritara pero no fue así.

Sakuma-sonriendo-¡Qué bien! Yo prefiero que tú seas mi cuñado Kido.

Kido-eh? ah, vale.-dijo extrañado.

Fin Flash Back

Kido-que bien.-dijo sonriendo.

En el mismo momento con la pareja;

María-cuidado, no entres hay. ¡Ah!-finjia estar asustada.

María y Aphrodi estaban en casa de la primera, en su habitación viendo una película de terror.

Los dos estaban en la cama, María acostada en la cama mientras su cabeza estaba en las piernas de su novio quien estaba sentado en la cama acariciando con su mano el pelo de la chica.

Aphrodi-finges muy bien amor.-dice mirándola con dulzura lo que hace que ella también le mire.

María-pero si me pillas no tiene gracias.-dijo haciendo un gesto infantil.

Aphrodi-je, je perdona mi princesa deja que te recompense.-dice lo último agachándose.

El "Dios" se agacha hasta juntar sus labios con los de la chica en un beso hermoso y lleno de amor.

Los dos se separan cuando les falta el aire y la chica se sienta al lado de su novio y lo abraza con los dos brazos para después mirarlo con una sonrisa de las que solo él le puede sacar y volver a mirar a la película.

(…)

Ya eran las once y Shindou y Laila estaban en la casa de la segunda, en su habitación.

El pequeño estaba durmiendo mientras la segunda escuchaba música mientras observaba a su hijo dormir como un "ángel".

Leila-duerme bien mi ángel.-dice al pequeño con una sonrisa.

La peli marrón se acerca a su hijo y le da un beso en la frente para después meterse ella en la cama y empezar a dormir.

Continuara…..

Siento que haya sido tan corto pero a cambio en el siguiente capi habrá una sorpresa y Kido se enterara de lo de Laila y Fuduo.

¡Dejen reviews por favor!

¡By Lectores!


	17. Chapter 17

Hola lectores. Aquí les dejo el capi 17.

¡Disfruten!

Capitulo 17:¡EL Favor!

Eran las diez de la mañana del sábado.

Laila dormía mientras su hijo, que se acababa de despertar, se subía a la cama de su madre y se acorruco en el pecho de esta mientras la abrazaba.

Mientras en la casa de los Kido;

Kido-¡ ¿QUÉ LAILA TUBO UN HIJO CONTIGO?!-decía el de googles súper alterado.

Fuduo-si, tranquilo.

Kido-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? ¿A saber qué clase de padre eres tú?

Fuduo-tranquilo-pues estándolo y… ¡soy buen padre! Pregunta a MI hijo y a MI novia.-dijo haciendo énfasis en los mis intentando molestar al otro….más no consiguió nada.

Kido-ya tranquilo-si intentas decirme que me has robado a Laila, eso a mí me da igual.

Fuduo-extrañado-¿Y eso?

Kido-porque resulta que confundí mis sentimientos, en realidad nunca quise a Laila solo quería recompensarle por lo malo que fui con ella, en realidad….-un color carmín se apodero de sus mejillas-….amo a María desde siempre.

Fuduo-entiendo….-ya normal-cambiando de tema, ¿nos ayudaras a cuidarlo?

Kido-vale…pero con una condición.

Fuduo-¿Cuál?

Kido-que mañana apartes a Aphrodi de María para que yo pase todo el día con ella como una cita y le diga de una forma mejor lo que siento.

Fuduo-vale, trato hecho. Adiós.- (cuelga).

Kido-Adiós.- (cuelga).

(…)

Eran las diez y media y en una casa nuestra querida Laila se despertaba.

Laila-ya despierta-hijo…así que viniste hasta aquí.-decía mientras se levantaba colocando a su hijo en la cama, sin despertarlo.

La peli marrón fue al baño y se cambio.

Al salir del baño se dirigió a la cama y le dio a su hijo un beso en la frente para después irse a desayunar.

Mientras en la casa del "Dios";

Aphrodi-¿Quien llamara a estas horas?-decía para sí el rubio mientras cogía el móvil.-diga?

Fuduo-Hola Aphrodi, soy Fuduo.

Aphrodi-Hola Fuduo, ¿qué quieres?

Fuduo-me preguntaba…¿si no te importaría pasar mañana el día con nosotros ayudándonos con el bebé?

Aphrodi-claro que no.

Fuduo-gracias.

Aphrodi-¿Algo más?

Fuduo-no, adiós.-(cuelga).

Aphrodi-Adiós.-(cuelga).

Mientras…..

María-buenos días Padre, Alfred.

Señor Ster-buenos días hija.

Alfred-buenos días señorita María, ya le sirvo el desayuno.

María-muchas gracias.-dice sentándose en la mesa.

Señor Ster-¿Qué tal as dormido?-pregunto sin apartar la vista del periódico.

María-bien. ¿Y vos padre?

Señor Ster-igual.

Alfred-aquí tiene señorita.-dijo dándole el desayuno.

María-gracias Alfred.

Alfred-si me disculpa-hace una reverencia.

Señor Ster-se levanta-bueno las empresas no se dirigen solas, me voy.

María-que pases buen día padre.

Señor Ster-tú igual hija y una cosa antes de irme.

María-si?

Señor Ster-mañana estaré fuera todo el día y Kido se ha ofrecido a estar contigo, así que mañana pasaras el día con él.-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

María recordó lo que le dijo y lo que había pasado el otro día con Kido.

María-levantándose-pero padre…-dijo más fue muy tarde su padre ya se había ido.

María-sentándose-pues no me va a quedar otra…

(…)

Eran las doce de la mañana y una peli marrón jugaba con su hijo en su casa.

Shindou-mi naniz!-se quejo el pequeño que pensaba que su madre tenía su nariz.

Laila-si la quieres dame un beso.

Shindou-valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Laila se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo entonces este le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella le "devolvió la nariz".

De repente sonó su móvil.

Laila-diga?

Fuduo-hola mi hermosa rosa.

Leila-hola tesoro.

Fuduo-ya se lo dije.

Laila-estresada-¿Y qué tal?

Fuduo-al principio no se lo tomo bien pero dijo que nos ayudaría.-dijo este prefiriendo saltarse la parte en la que Kido le pedía un favor.

Leila-feliz-me alegro.

Shindou-hoa papá!

Leila-tu hijo te saluda.

Fuduo-salúdale de mi parte y dile que le quiero.

Laila se giro y miro a su hijo con una sonrisa.

Laila-papá también te saluda y dice que te quiere.

Shindou-y io a él.-responde feliz el niño para después irse a jugar.

Laila-el dice que también te quiere.

Fuduo-vale. Bueno te dejo, te amo. Adiós.

Laila-Y yo a ti , adiós.-(cuelgan ambos).

Mientras volviendo con María;

Alfred-señorita María el día de San Valentín se acerca.

María-levantándose-es verdad, ya se me había olvidado.

Alfred-limpiando-¿Y qué piensa hacer?

María-si te digo la verdad Alfred…no lo sé.

Alfred-¿No lo sabe señorita?

María-es que ayer me ocurrió algo que debo solucionar…..espero solucionarlo antes del día de San Valentín…-dijo lo último en susurro por lo cual solo lo oyó ella.

Alfred-entiendo señorita.

María-me voy a mi habitación.

Alfred-muy bien señorita.

Continuara….

Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Dejen reviews por favor!

¡Adiós lectores!

¿Qué pasara con Kido y María?

¿María solucionara sus problemas antes del día de San Valentín?

¿Kido consiguiera conquistar a María?

Aviso: los que quieran pueden dejar lo que les ocurra que podría hacer Kido a solas con María para conquistarle.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, aquí les dejo el siguiente capi.

Por petición de mi amiga Alicia el día será como ella quiso.

Advertencias: este capítulo esta todo dedicado a María y a Kido.Y al final les aré una pregunta muy importante para saber cómo podrá seguir la historia.

¡Disfruten!

Capitulo 18:¡El Plan De Kido!

Eran las diez de la noche y María estaba viendo una peli en su habitación.

Su padre se había ido de viaje por el trabajo, se había ido a las nueve.

Ella intentaba atender a la película pero de su cabeza no salía la rara confesión de Kido y el beso que le dio pero sobre todo el tener que pasar mañana el día entero con él.

María-"¿Qué pretendes Yuuto?"-pensaba la chica de los googles.

Mientras en la mansión de los Kido;

Kido estaba tumbado en su cama ya durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro al saber que fantástico día le esperaba mañana.

Y soñaba….;

Kido estaba solo en la playa de la ciudad, quería confesarse a su amada María pero no quería ser rechazado.

Kido-uff-suspiro el estratega.

De repente notó como alguien le abrazaba por el cuello y decidió girar la cabeza para ver quién era.

Pero al girarla sus labios fueron ocupados por otros labios, abrió los ojos y vio a su amada estratega besándole.

El de googles rodeó la cintura de la chica con los brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo haciendo que está quedará sentada en sus rodillas y así profundizando el beso.

Se separaron por culpa del aire pero sin soltarse el uno al otro.

María-sonriendo-Te amo.-dijo la estratega con una sonrisa.

El de googles le devolvió la sonrisa y la cargo al estilo princesa para llevársela a su habitación.

(…..)

Diez minutos después ya estaban en la habitación del estratega, solos en la casa.

El de googles dejo con suavidad a la estratega en su cama.

María-te amo.-dijo para después volver a juntar sus labios con los del estratega.

Este beso fue más apasionado por ambas partes, compitiendo por quien tomaba el control. Hasta que el estratega pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de SU chica y esta se lo permitió profundizando así el beso.

Kido se puso encima de la estratega y separó sus labios dejándolos solo a unos milímetros de distancia.

La chica se acercó al oído del de la capa y con voz seductora le dijo;

María-hazme tuya.-dijo con voz seductora.

Y Kido, cada vez más excitado, empezó a besar el cuello de SU chica.

María-ah…Ki…do….ah…-gemía la estratega de placer.

Y de repente…

Kido se despertó de golpe excitado y con toda la cara roja.

Kido-ojala llegue rápido mañana…-dijo el estratega con cara picara pues pensaba hacer lo de su sueño y acabar para hacer suya a la estrega y quitársela a ese "Dios".

(…..)

Eran la una y media de la mañana de la maña y María estaba en su salón esperando la llegada de su mejor amigo.

De repente alguien tocó el timbre y su mayordomo fue a abrir mientras ella iba tras él hacia la puerta.

Alfred-Hola señorito Kido.

Kido-Hola Alfred.-Kido llevaba puesto un pantalón vaquero y su jersey marrón y su chaqueta roja.

María se acercó a donde estaba su mejor amigo.

María-Hola Kido.-María llevaba puesto un vestido verde clarito que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, que le había pedido su hermano que se pusiera cuando saliera con Kido, llevaba su pelo como siempre y unas sandalias.

Kido-sonriendo-Hola María, estas muy guapa.-"gracias Sakuma"-le agradecía mentalmente el estratega a su mejor amigo.

María-nerviosa-gra-gracias.-se giro y ya normal, miró a su mayordomo.-Bueno Alfred yo ya me voy, te llamare cuando vuelva.

Alfred-está bien señorita, que disfrute.

Kido-¿vamos?

María-sí.-Adiós Alfred.

Alfred-Adiós señorita.

Kido y María salieron de la casa de la segunda y entraron a una limusina.

Estuvieron todo el camino callados, María estaba nerviosa por lo que podía hacer su mejor amigo y Kido sonreía picaró.

(….)

Eran las dos. Se pararon enfrente de la casa de Kido y al entrar fueron al comedor donde comieron ambos sin pronunciar palabra.

Kido-¿Quieres que veamos unas películas?

María-"tal vez me equivoque y Kido no quiere hacerme nada."-pensaba ingenua la estratega-claro.-respondió sonriendo.

Kido se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba la chica y le ofreció la mano.

Kido-pues vamos.

María miro a la mano que le ofrecía su mejor amigo y después la tomó y miro a Kido.

María-sonriendo-si.

Y así los dos estrategas fueron a la habitación del chico y se pasaron toda la tarde viendo películas y recordando cuando eran pequeños y jugaban, siempre, juntos.

(…..)

Eran las once de la noche y ambos estrategas estaban sentados en la cama del chico.

María-debería irme.-dijo la chica.

María se intentó levantar pero no pudo porque su amigo la había hecho tropezar y así caer tumbada en la cama y sin poder hacer nada vio como el estratega se colocaba encima suya.

María-nerviosa-¿Kido….que…que…ha…haces?

Kido-hacer realidad mi sueño-dijo con una sonrisa picara dibujada en la cara.

María-nerviosa-¿Có…mo… que...

No pudo acabar la frase pues su boca estaba siendo besada por los labios del chico, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa ahora ya sabía que pretendía el de la capa.

María sintió como el estratega con una mano le cogía sus manos y se las colocaba detrás de su cabeza, intento escabullirse más fue en vano.

El chico sonrió y acercó su boca a la oreja de su amada mientras está solo se ponía más nerviosa y empezaba a ponerse roja.

Cuando la boca del estratega estuvo al lado del oído de la chica le dijo;

Kido-esta noche te haré mía.-dijo con voz picara.

María trago saliva, sabía perfectamente a que se refería Kido con eso.

Después de unos segundos Kido mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de su amada.

María-ah…Ki….do…ah…pa…ra…-intentaba hablar este gemidos pero el estratega seguía en su tarea de hacer gemir a la chica.

Continuara….

Espero que os haya gustado.

Y ahora la pregunta,

¿QUEREIS QUE KIDO CONSIGA LO QUE QUIERE O QUE APAREZCA APHRODI DE REPENTE?

VOSOTROS DECIDIS.

Dejar reviews.

¡Adiós Lectores!


	19. Chapter 19

Hola Lectores.

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

Después de unos segundos Kido mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de su amada.

María-ah…Ki….do…ah…pa…ra…-intentaba hablar entre gemidos pero el estratega seguía en su tarea de hacer gemir a la chica.

Capitulo 19:¡Mis Amigos!

María-Ki…do…por…fa…..vor…para….-gemía la de googles más el chico no le hacía caso.

De repente Kido siento como le cogen de su camisa (abierta) y le tiran al suelo.

María-fiu…por fin.

Kido-sobándose la cabeza por el golpe-auh!-levantándose-¡¿Aphrodi?!

Aphrodi-¡no te acerques a ella!

Y así Kido se acerco a Aphrodi y empezaron a discutir mientras la chica se levantaba y entonces empezaron a pagarse el uno al otro y María intento hacerles parar.

María-¡chicos parad!¡si seguís os vais a hacer daño!-grito desesperada pero nada, ellos no le hicieron caso y siguieron peleando como si estuvieran haciendo boxeo y estuvieran solos.

María ya entre enfadada y triste salió de la habitación y se fue de la casa dejándolos solos.

La de googles camino hasta un parque donde se quedo de pié en la entrada viendo jugar a los niños y niñas pequeños.

María-(suspiro)ojala todo fuera como antes…

De repente sintió unas manos que le tapaban los ojos.

¿?-¿Quién soy?-le pregunto la voz de esa persona.

María-Genda.

Genda quito sus manos de los ojos de su amiga y se puso delante de ella mirándola con una notable fingida cara de molestia.

Genda-No vale. ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

María sonrió ante la actitud de niño pequeño de su amigo.

María-Porque eres mi amigo desde hace tiempo.

Genda-sonriendo-Je, je…ya. Mira iba a ver a Kazemaru porque me debe dinero, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

María-sonriendo-claro.

Y así los dos amigos empezaron a andar mientras conservaban y se reían por tonterías que decía el otro hasta llegar a la casa del peli azul.

Genda llamó a la puerta.

¿?-¡Hola Mari-chan!¡Hola Genda!-dijo un feliz peli verde comiendo un helado.

Genda-Hola.

María-Hola Mido-chan.

Midorikagua-Kaze está en la cocina.

Genda-gracias.-(se va a la cocina).

Genda se va a ver al peli azul dejando a los dos amigos solos.

Midorikagua-Pasa Mari-chan.

María-Gracias Mido.

Y así los dos amigos se dirigieron al salón mientras a nuestro come helado se le teñía la cara de color carmín al ver con ese vestido a su amiga.

Mientras en la cocina;

Kazemaru-Toma Genda, aquí tienes el dinero que te debía.-Dijo mientras le entregaba el dinero al jugador de la Royal.

Genda-Gracias Kazemaru.

El peli azul coge dos coca-colas y ambos se sientan a la mesa de la cocina.

Genda-María se ve guapísima con el vestido que lleva ,que morro tiene Aphrodi.-dijo el portero mientras cogía la coca-cola que le daba su amigo.

Kazemaru-je, je es que Aphrodi es un Dios y los Dioses siempre tienen lo mejor.-dijo en forma de broma.

Genda-Y además si es un "Dios" como él.-agrego el peli marrón.

Y así los dos empezaron a decir cualquier tontería partiéndose de risa.

Volviendo con los otros dos;

Midorikagua-ya normal-Estas muy guapa Mari-chan.

María-sonriéndole-Gracias Mido-chan.

Al ver sus sonrisa sintió como su sonrojo volvía por lo que rápidamente desvió la mirada sacándole una leve risa a su acompañante.

Midorikagua-aun más rojo-¿Qué…tiene…tan…tanta gracia?-pregunto aun con la mirada desviada el peli verde.

La de googles se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba sentado su amigo y le abrazó por la cadera poniendo más rojo al fan de los helados.

Se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

María-Que guapo eres Mido-chan y aun más cuando estas rojo.

Al oír la voz de su amiga tan cerca del se puso más rojo(si era posible) y justo en ese momento le empezaron a llamar por lo que la chica le soltó y le dejo contestar.

Midorikagua-Diga?

Hiroto-Hola Mido, soy Hiroto.

Midorikagua-Hola Hiro.

María-¿Es Hiro-chan?-pregunto, su amigo asintió-salúdale de mi parte.

Midorikagua-Saludos de Mari-chan.

Hiroto-Dile que igualmente.

Midorikagua-dice que igualmente.-Bueno me voy un segundo a hablar con Hiro, vuelvo enseguida.

María-está bien.

Midorikagua-no tardo-(se va).

María empezó a mirar la habitación hasta que se paró enfrente de una foto.

María-sonriendo-Esta foto es de después de que se llevaran al comandante y por una orden yo dejara Orfeo y me uniera al Inazuma Japón.

Recordó pues la foto era así: Estaba todo el Inazuma Japón junto a las gerentes y María era abrazada por Sakuma(su hermano mayor) y Kido.

María-que recuerdos.

Mientras con nuestra familia favorita;

Laila-¡Takuto trae aquí eso!

Shindou-¡no!-decía el pequeño corriendo hacia donde su padre mientras era perseguido por su madre.

Fuduo-¡venga hijo ,tú puedes!

Laila-¡Takuto trae aquí mi diario!

Justo en ese momento Shindou llegó a donde su padre y le dio el cuaderno este al ver que su novia les iba a pillar subió a su hijo en brazos y empezó a correr por la casa.

Y así corrieron hasta que la chica les acorralo en una esquina y se acercó mientras los chicos rezaban para sobrevivir con los ojos cerrados hasta que..

Fuduo-¿pero qué?

Leila-tontos, os he dicho que solo quería mi diario y vosotros como si acabarais de ser arrinconados en un callejón por el mejor asesino del mundo después de haber recibido la peor noticia del universo..ja,ja,ja.

Shindou-mamá maa.

Fuduo-si hijo mamá mala pero tranquilo que yo hoy por la noche le castigo.

Al oír eso Laila dejo de reír y se puso aun más pálida que Hiroto para después empezar a correr hacia su habitación.

Fuduo-"je, je igualmente no se salva"-pensaba pícaro el padre.

(…)

Dos horas después en la casa de los Kido;

Kido-somos unos idiotas.

Aphrodi-auch! Si estoy de acuerdo.

Kido-¿Crees que nos quera ver?

Aphrodi-no.

Kido-yo igual.

Después de esa charla tanto al "Dios" como al Estratega les rodeo una aura deprimente que podría deprimir a cualquiera por muy feliz que estuviera.

Continuara…..

Espero que os haya gustado.

Dejar reviews.

¡BY Lectores!

¿ A Mido y a Genda les gusta María o solo es que son muy confiados entre sí como muy buenos amigos?

¿Kido y Aphrodi conseguirán el perdón de María?

¿Sufrirá Laila por la noche?


	20. Chapter 20

Hola lectores.

Capi 20, listo.

Capitulo 20: Demonio Estrada.

María caminaba por las calles, eran las once de la noche y como su padre estaba de viaje no tenía prisa para llegar a su casa.

La estratega recordó que antes cuando tenía algún problema como no tenía a su hermano mayor su segundo mejor amigo, Fidio Aldena le consolaba, le abrazaba sobreprotectoramente, le animaba echaba de menos.

¿?-¡socorro!

María-¿pero qué?

¿?-¡no lo haré!

María-debo seguir esa voz.

Y así la chica empezó a correr hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado.

María-creo que me he confundido.-dijo para después darse la vuelta.

¿?-no te confundiste.-le detuvo una voz conocida para ella.

María-no puede ser.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

¿?-si puede ser.

María-enfadada-¡Zulan!

Zulán-Veo que aun me recuerdas.

María-enfadada-¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?!

Zulán-seguidme.-fue lo único que dijo.

Para después girarse y empezar a andar siendo seguido por una muy enfadada María la cual recordaba todo lo que le había pasado, traicionar a sus amigos y su hermano, enfrentarse al Inazuma Japón estando ella en el Inazuma y muchas más cosas las cuales les había hecho hacer aquel hombre.

Entraron en aquel edificio y anduvieron hasta encontrarse enfrente de una puerta la cual Zulán abrió.

¿?-¡NO PIENSO USAR EL PINGÜINO EMPERADOR X!¡SI LO USO AHORA UNA VEZ MÁS ME QUEDARÉ CIEGO!

María-tranquila y preocupada-esa voz, no puede ser…

Zulán-¿Ya lo sabes?

María miró hacia delante y vio a su ex novio. Sus ojos se abrieron de par viendo como se preparaba para hacer el Pingüino Emperador X.

María-¡Demonio noooooooooooooo!-gritó.

La estratega corrió consiguiendo esquivar a Zulán y a sus secuaces llegando hasta Estrada, saltó y calló, junto a él, al suelo, con el chico encima de ella.

Demonio-¿María? ¿Eres tú?

María-Si, Demonio, soy yo.

Demonio abrazó a la estratega como si no quisiera soltarla nunca y ese abrazo fue correspondido.

Al soltarse el chico se levantó y ayudo a la estratega a levantarse.

Zulán-¡cogerles!

Los secuaces-¡si!

María y Demonio se miraron sonriéndose y volvieron a fijar su mirada a los secuaces que iban a por ellos.

María-¡vamos!

Demonio-¡si!

Demonio cogió el balón que iba a usar antes y se lo pasó a la chica.

María-¡tomar esto!-les gritó a los secuaces.

María saltó hacia arriba mientras le salían unas alas blancas.

María-¡Sabiduría Divina 3!

Los secuaces-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

María-¡vamos Demonio!

Demonio-¡si!

Los dos empezaron a correr, salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a la casa de la estratega.

(…..)

Media hora después Demonio y María estaban en la casa de la segunda viendo la televisión.

María-sabes-dijo ganándose la atención del chico que estaba sentado a su lado-te he echado de menos Demonio.

Demonio-sonríe-y yo ti.

¡Ringgggg, Ringgggggg!-(sonido del celular)

María se agacho un poco y cogió su móvil.

María-Diga?

Kido-María somos kido y Aphrodi.

Demonio miró a su amiga y vio como de estar sonriendo su cara pasaba a una de enfado.

María-enfadada-¿Qué queréis?

Aphrodi-disculparnos.

Kido-fuimos unos idiotas, sobre todo yo.

Aphrodi-de verdad que lo sentimos.

María-en eso estoy de acuerdo, fuisteis unos idiotas.

Demonio-extrañado-¿Idiotas?

Kido-si, y yo debo ganar tú corazón de otra manera no como lo hice.

Aphrodi y Kido-suplicando-¡¿nos perdonas?!

María-pensando-…..-hablando-vale.

Aphrodi y Kido-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

María-pero con una condición.

Aphrodi-¿Cual?

María-que vengáis al campamento que vamos a hacer, los dos.

Aphrodi y Kido-¡vale!

María-sonriendo-pues hasta mañana.

Aphrodi y Kido-¡adiós!-(cuelgan los tres).

María-problemas míos Demonio pero ya está arreglado.-dijo al ver la cara de confusión de su ex novio.

Demonio-ah, vale.

Y así los dos siguieron viendo la Televisión y Demonio se quedo a dormir a su casa.

Continuara….

Siento que sea tan corto pero el próximo será más largo.

Dejar reviews.

¡By Amigos!


	21. Chapter 21

Hola.

Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo pero aquí este el siguiente capi.

Capitulo 21: ¡El Campamento!

En la casa de María;

Demonio y María estaban dormidos en el salón, el primero apoyando su cabeza en la cabeza de la segunda y está apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

María-(suspiro) oh, no! Nos dormimos en el salón, bueno será mejor que vaya a por las cosas.

La chica se levantó y subió a su habitación donde se cambió y empezó a hacer su maleta.

En la casa de Fuduo;

Laila estaba haciendo la maleta ya pues su hijo le había despertado porque tuvo una pesadilla.

Fuduo-bueno días.-dijo yendo hacía la cocina.

Laila-buenos días.

Fuduo-haré el desayuno.

Laila-vale, yo iré a llamar a la niñera.

Fuduo-está bien.

(…)

Eran las nueve y media y una estratega estaba en la Royal junto a sus amigos y compañeros de clase.

Profesor-¡bien, ahora que estamos todos les explicaré lo que haremos!

Todos-¡hai!

Profesor-¡Pues iremos a un campamento esta clase, la misma clase pero del Raimon y el Zeus durante tres días para volver a tiempo para el día de San Valentín y cuando lleguemos os dividiremos de dos en dos, ¿está claro?

Todos-¡hai!

Profesor-¡bien ,suban al autobús!

Sakuma-Espero que sea divertido.

Genda-eso esperemos.

María-par de aburridos.

Los dos-¡ollé!

María-ja,ja,ja.

Fuduo-espero que Shindou esté bien.

María-tranquilo, ya verás cómo estará bien.

Fuduo-gracias, menos mal que te tengo a ti porque con ese par de tontos del bote no hacía nada.

Los dos-¡ollé!

María y Fuduo-ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.

Mientras en el Raimon;

Profesor-¡¿Queda claro?!

Todos-¡hai!

Profesor-¡ahora todos al autobús!

Todos-¡hai!

Endo-ojala lleguemos enseguida-dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Midorikagua-ja,ja,ja¡ yo también tengo ganas de llegar!

Hiroto y Kazemaru-que par…-dijeron con la típica gota anime.

Les-ja,ja,ja anda déjenles.-dijo con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

**Natsumi-Les, ¿Cómo faltaste tantos días a clase?**

**Les-eh…tenía una fiebre muy grave.**

**Haruna-preocupada-¿pero ahora estas bien ,no?**

**Les-si tranquila Haruna.**

**Haruna-menos mal.**

**Kazemaru-Les eres único-dijo poniéndose a su lado.**

**Les-hombre, gracias.**

**Kazemaru-no lo decía por eso, ja,ja,ja,ja**

**Les-ja,ja,ja,ja.**

**Midorikagua y Hiroto-ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.**

**Endo-ja,ja,ja,ja.**

**Natsumi, Haruna y Aki-ja,ja,ja,ja.**

**Mientras en el Zeus;**

Profesor-¡¿Queda claro?!

Todos-¡hai!

Profesor-¡ahora todos al autobús!

Todos-¡hai!

Hera-Entonces, ¿ya arreglaste todo?

Aphrodi-más o menos.

Hera-bueno, si te toca con ella, podrás solucionar las cosas.

Aphrodi-ya…¡venga vamos!

Hera-está bien, capitán.

(…..)

Ya eran las diez y media y todas las clases ya estaban en el campamento.

Profesor(Royal)-¡bien chicos ahora os diremos como irán las parejas!

Todos-¡hai!

Profesor(Zeus)-¡bien vamos allá..

1ªpareja: Kido y Sakuma.

Los dos-¡hai!

Profesor(Zeus)-2ª pareja: Hiroto y Midorikagua.

Los dos-¡hai!

Profesor(Zeus)-3ªpareja: Genda y Fuduo.

Genda-¡hai!

Fuduo-ok.

Profesor(Zeus)-4ªpareja: Kazemaru y Les.

Los dos-¡hai!

Profesor(Zeus)-5ª pareja: Endo y Hera.

Los dos-¡hai!

Profesor(Zeus)-6º pareja: Terumi y María.

Los dos-¡hai!

Y así siguieron diciendo las parejas durante diez minutos.

Profesor(Raimon)-¡Váyanse a dejar sus cosas!

Todos-¡hai!

Pareja 1:

Sakuma-que bien que nos haya tocado juntos.

Kido-si,….me apiado de Genda.

Sakuma-y yo…

Los dos-ja,ja,ja.

Kido-bueno yo me quedo con esta cama y tú con esa, vale?

Sakuma-está bien.

Y así empezaron a colocar sus cosas.

Pareja 2:

Midorikagua-¡Wau, que habitación tan chula!

Hiroto-je,je si.

Midorikagua-bueno , yo me quedo esta cama.

Hiroto-ok.-se dirige a la otra cama.

Midorikagua-que pena que Suzuno y Naguno no estén aquí.

Hiroto-tumbado en la cama-estarán haciendo cosas más importantes.

Midorikagua-supongo.

Pareja 3:

Fuduo-me quedo con esta cama-dijo tirando su maleta a la cama.

Genda-como quieras.

Fuduo-que pena que Laila no haya podido venir.

Genda-tranquilo solo serán tres días y después la volverás a ver.

Fuduo-ya…

Genda-anímate Fuduo, que seguro que nos lo pasamos genial.

Fuduo-vale.-dijo tirándose en la cama con los brazos en la nuca.

Pareja 4:

Kazemaru-¿Qué cama quieres?

Les-ummmm….esta.

Kazemaru-vale, pues yo esa.

Les-Kaze.

Kazemaru-sentándose en su cama-si?

Les-nada, déjalo.-dijo tumbándose en su cama.

Kazemaru-extrañado-vale.

Pareja 5:

Endo-Wao¡ que chula!

Hera- a mi me parece que no es digna de un Dios pero bueno.

Endo-vale, ¡yo me elijo esta cama!

Hera- a mi me da igual.

Endo- sabes he oído que hoy haremos una fogueta.

Hera-ok, la verdad es que no me importa.

Endo-vale.

Pareja 6:

Aphrodi-¿Qué cama quieres?

María-me da igual.

Aphrodi-vale, pues quédate con esta.

María-está bien.

María empezó a colocar sus cosas ante la mirada de él "Dios" que por mucho que intentaba ordenar sus cosas no podía evitar mirarla.

María-sabes que yo no soy lo más interesante del mundo.-dijo dándose cuenta de que le miraba.

Aphrodi sonrió y fue hasta donde estaba María y le rodeo la cadera con sus brazos mientras esta se levantaba.

Aphrodi-para mí si.-le dijo en el oído haciendo que la estratega se pusiera roja.

María-roja-cambiando de tema, ¿sabes que hoy haremos una fogata?

Aphrodi-si.-le dijo melosamente.

María-roja-pues…voy…a cantar.

Aphrodi-seguro que lo haces genial.-dijo soltándola y volviendo a colocar sus cosas.

María-ya normal-gracias.

Continuara…..

Espero que os haya gustado.

Dejar reviews.

¡BY Amigos!

¿María cantará?

¿Fuduo consiguiera estar feliz?

¿Se lo pasaran bien en la fogata?


End file.
